At last time
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: ¿Boda? Muchos sueños e ilusiones... quizás... pero para ellos, la oportunidad de reencontrarse... y entender el porque de tantas cosas... Chapter 7. El tan esperando encuentro. UP!
1. Chapter 1

At last time

By Ania Duthobloocha

Disclaimer: Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío 

Nota: Aquí regreso con mi segundo fic de Pokemon, el cual espero que sea de su agrado… va por partes, y… mejor después les platico como se desenvuelve, por lo pronto gracias a _Sumi_ por las correcciones, y por siempre estar escuchando mis aburridas platicas acerca de mis fics. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, demos inicio a este fic…

_Dear…_

_¿¿Dear?_

_Querido Ash_

-¡¡Ahhh!-.

-¿Estas bien?-.

La joven de profunda mirada aqua giro la cabeza con rapidez, solo para encontrarse con su novio, el cual la observaba con detenimiento desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Eh?-. Dudo confundida al no entender la pregunta

-Cielo, creo que te has estado presionando demasiado…-. Avanzo el chico hasta llegar a su lado, -Vamos… descansemos, te invitare a cenar-. Dijo apartando la gran cantidad de sobres que tenia frente a si

-No, en serio Dave… debo terminar… si no, no podré ponerlas en el correo y nunca llegaran a tiempo-. Lo alejo la chica con la mano

El chico la miro medio sonriendo, sus ojos grises se podían reflejar en los de ella. El simplemente estiro su mano, y acaricio su sedoso cabello rojizo, el cual era firmemente sujetado por una coleta

-La boda te tiene mus estresada, y eres tu la que mas debe de descansar-. Le susurro con dulzura

-Jaja, ¿Yo?-. Sonrió ella con sinceridad al tiempo que hacia a un lado las invitaciones

-Si señorita, usted por lo único que tiene que preocuparse es por verse hermosa en ese vestido blanco mientras camina hacia el altar… y bueno, quizás cuidar que no se tropiece con la falda…-.

-¡¡Dave!-. Le reclamo ella

-Lo siento, lo siento… solo bromeo. Entonces ¿Vamos a cenar?-.

-Claro, solo deja me pongo mi abrigo-.

-¡Genial! Te espero en la sala-. Beso sus labios con delicadeza antes de salir

--

La cena fue maravillosa, y después de estar unas dos horas en el magnifico restaurante, la joven pareja regreso al hogar

-Bueno cielo, te dejo aquí. Tengo que regresar a mi casa, aun así paso temprano por ti ¿Si?-.

-Claro Dave, nos vemos-. Se acerco ella a el para besarlo

…besarlo…

Una sensación bastante placentera, y es que era el… su perfume, su personalidad, todo era perfecto…

-¡¡Misty!-. Se escucho que gritaron de repente

-Creo que Duplica te busca-. Se separo el chico con lentitud

-Puede seguir buscando-. Se refugio ella en su cuello

-Mist, te adoro, te amo y lo sabes… aun así, no quiero sentir la furia de Duplica sobre mi por arrebatarle a su mejor amiga, _si de por si_, esa la situación ya es mala…-.

-No te odia, es solo que…-.

-¡¡Misty!-. Grito con más fuerza la chica, al tiempo que grandes zancadas provenientes de las escaleras se escuchaban

De repente la puerta fue abierta de par en par, y una joven que por lo regular mostraba una expresión alegre, en ese momento se mostraba totalmente seria

-Misty, pasa ya… antes de que te resfríes-. Le dijo prácticamente ordenándola a entrar

-Claro Duplica, nos vemos Dave-.

-Adiós cielo…-. Le guiño el ojo

-Si, si… pasa… a menos que quieres que tu prometida se resfrié y no pueda estar presente el día de tu boda-. Comento Duplica

-Y con lo mucho que eso te podría molestar…-.

-Adiós Dave-. Le cerró la chica la puerta en sus narices

-¡¡Duplica!-. Se sorprendió Misty

La pelirroja hizo a un lado a su mejor amiga antes de volver a abrir la puerta y ver a su novio aun detrás de ella

-Duplica lo siente…-. Le dijo observando sus profundos ojos grises, los ojos de los que se había enamorado

-¿Duplica?-. Dudo el arqueando la ceja de manera muy coqueta

-¡Yo no me disculpe!-. Grito la chica detrás de la puerta

-Bueno… en ese caso yo… ¿Nos vemos mañana?-.

-Claro cielo, y me retiro antes de que tu amiguita decida matarme…-.

Misty negó con la cabeza por lo que entro. Duplica ya no estaba cerca de la puerta. La chica se encontraba cómodamente sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala, si, el que estaba frente al televisor

-¿Te diviertes?-. Le pregunto avanzando

-Algo… ¿Por?-.

-Duplica…-. Suspiro Misty, -Entiendo que no te agrade, pero… ¿Por qué molestarlo tanto?-

-Lo siento Mist, eres mi amiga, y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… desgraciadamente eso nunca va a ser a su lado…-.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? Ni siquiera lo conoces…-.

-Tengo un presentimiento, es todo… el no me agrada para nada-.

Misty se rindió, así que enfadada se dejo caer al lado de su amiga en el sillón

-¿Mist?-. La llamo Duplica en voz baja al notar su reacción

-Mmmh-. Contesto ella sin despegar la vista del aparato

-Yo… lo siento…-.

Al instante Misty se levanto de su asiento y volteo a ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

-Lo se… y no me enojo, al contrario… me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mi-.

-Eres como mi hermana… ¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe por ti?-.

-Tienes razón… pero al menos te pido que lo respetes-. Advirtió Misty

-Tratare, tratare… a todo esto amiga… ¿ya acabaste con las invitaciones?-. Se puso de pie la chica con rapidez

-Aun no… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Este… por nada… hasta mañana-.

Y sin agregar nada mas, salio de la sala, dejando a una confundida Misty observarla alejarse

--

La chica apago el televisor, estaba fastidiada, y más por que era la tercera vuelta que le daba a la programación y no encontraba nada interesante. Aburrida y un tanto somnolienta avanzo hasta la cocina, y tras tomar un vaso de agua fría subió las escaleras dispuesta a dormir, después de todo, al día siguiente tendría trabajo…

-Genial…-. Suspiro fastidiada a ver todos los sobres blancos sobre su cama, -Aun tengo que recoger esto-.

La chica junto cuidadosamente los sobres, y tras tenerlos todos avanzo hasta su mesita de estudio, cuando observo la carta que había dejado pendiente

-Oh Por Díos-. Se llevo su mano a la boca, ocasionado que los sobres que tanto había tardado en juntar, cayeran al suelo, -No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado por completo…-.

La chica con mucho cuidado jalo la silla del escritorio, y tras prender la lamparita que ahí tenía, se sentó. Ella tomo la pluma de nuevo, y volvió a comenzar…

… o al menos eso pretendió, ya que una hora después, la única línea completa que había podido poner era la de la fecha del día anterior

-¡¡Porque no puedo!-. Grito sin recordar que Duplica dormía en la habitación de al lado, -Veamos… es solo una simple carta… es algo como…-.

De repente un ruido proveniente de su cama se escucho, la pelirroja confundida volteo. Aparentemente no había nada, por lo que _pudo_ volver a concentrarse

-Veamos… ¿Qué te puedo decir?-. Medito en voz baja al tiempo que llevaba la pluma a sus labios, -_Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien… tan bien que me voy a casar…_ ¡¡No! Eso es estúpido… prefiero algo como… _Amigo de viejos tiempos, hoy…_ ¿Amigo?-.

Y Misty arrojo al cesto la décima hoja de maquina en la cual trataba de imprimir sus pensamientos, cuando el ruido proveniente de su cama, se volvió a escuchar… Ella volteo y tras revisarla bien, se dio cuenta que el ruido más bien provenía de su mesita de noche; de su cajón de mesita de noche… Por lo cual ella lo abrió, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña "Pokebola" que se movía muy inquieta

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Pregunto curiosa al tiempo que se acercaba, -Pensé que mis hermanas se habían quedado con todos…-.

La chica la tomo entre sus manos, con cierta firmeza y a la vez la delicadeza que solo ella le podía imprimir a las cosas que hacia… revisándola cuidadosamente, tratando de adivinar, casi en un juego infantil quien podría estar adentro… repentinamente su mente comenzó a vagar por el callejón de los recuerdos, remembranzas de todos sus compañeros pokemon que la habían acompañado a lo largo de su vida… vida que había dejado atrás, cuando ella misma decidió _crecer_ ¿crecer? Su mente la regaño mentalmente… la palabra adecuada que estaba buscando era _"huir"_, escapar de todos y todo… y su mente le volvió a llamar la atención… claro, la verdad era que había decidido _"huir de el"_. Fue lo mas correcto que pudo hacer… ¿o mas bien fue lo único que pudo hacer?... En su mente aun resonaban las palabras de Brock reprochándole lo cobarde que estaba siendo por escapar… pero es que nadie la entendía… ella ya no quería sufrir, no mas… incluso llego a pensar que su corazón jamás se recuperaría… y que su alma nunca mas podría estar tranquila… claro que eso había sido antes. La chica separo la vista de la pokebola para mirar su mesita de noche… una foto de una joven pareja sonriente la observaba… eran ella y Dave un año atrás, en una feria estatal… sus rostros lucían sonrientes y sonrosados… ambos estaban felices… una visión muy lejana de la misma chica que llego dos años antes a la ciudad… escapando de su destino… destino que reencontró cuando lo descubrió a el… ¿o era el, él que la había descubierto? Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar ese primer encuentro… o como a ella le gustaba llamarle, _"su segunda oportunidad de creer en el amor"_ Y otra sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro, ¿por que se flagelaba por algo del pasado? Había llegado el momento de cerrar definitivamente un capitulo de su vida para dar paso a otro. Era lo correcto, así que tras volver a guardar su pokebola en su cajón, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su escritorio

-Muy bien…-. Dijo para ella misma tomando la pluma, -Estoy lista-.

Fueron 5 minutos los que ocupo para escribir definitivamente la carta, incluyendo el membrete y la invitación. La chica miro la carta sellada, y tras ponerla junto al resto, avanzó a su cama, dispuesta a disfrutar las pocas horas de sueño que aun le quedaban…

--

-¿Misty?-. Dudo Duplica bajando las escaleras

-_You made me… feel so happy… come in to my life…_-. Cantaba la pelirroja por toda la cocina

-Ahhh-. Se quedo de una pieza Duplica al ver como Misty se encontraba preparando el desayuno, -¿Estas bien?-.

-_…I'm so glad you… came in to my life…_-. Finalizo la canción con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que el agua para el café comenzaba a hervir

-Este si…-.

Misty ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a servir los platos con el desayuno en la mesa, para finalizar con las dos tazas de café

-El desayuno esta servido-. Dijo por fin

-Bien… persona extraña-. Sujeto Duplica una palita de manera, al tiempo que comenzaba a blandirla _amenazantemente_, -¿Qué hizo con mi amiga Misty?-.

-Mmm… el desayuno se va a enfriar si no te sientas ya-. La ignoro Misty sentándose en su silla y comenzando a prepararse su café

-¿Mist?-. La llamo la joven

-Mj-.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-. Cuestiono señalando la comida

-Pues en mi tierra le dicen desayuno, no se como le digan en la tuya-. Bromeo ella antes de untar un poco de mermelada en un pan tostado

-No me refiero a esto… me refiero al porque. Mist, ¿ocurre algo malo?-.

-Solo… solo…-.

Misty se reflejo en los ojos preocupado de su amiga, y sonrió

-Desayuna mujer, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy…-.

Y una no muy convencida Duplica, la obedeció

--

-… y con esto concluimos las actividades del día…-.

Duplica miro el sobre de cartas que su amiga había extraído de su bolso

-¿Puedo?-. Le pidió tomando el paquete

Misty asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Duplica pudo darle una revisada rápida

-¿Estas segura que no falta ninguna?-. Interrogó

-Ah si… falta la de la señora Ketchum… -. Recordó al tiempo que extraía otro sobre con una invitación, y tras garabatear unas simples frases, metió la carta dentro del sobre, -Todo listo…-.

-Muy bien-. Medio sonrió Duplica, -Solo hay que enviarlas

Misty asintió con la cabeza, y tras tomar todas las cartas, las coloco en el buzón… un fuerte suspiro soltó una vez que había colocado todas… y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

_­_-¿Mist?-.

-Vamos a comer Duplica-.

-Ah… ehm… ¿Todo bien?-.

-Digamos que… una parte mía se fue con esas cartas… -. Medito en voz alta

Duplica la miro, notando un extraño brillo en los ojos de su mejor amiga, un brillo que nunca había visto

-Vamos, muero de hambre-. La apresuro Misty tomando su mano

Duplica solo se limito a seguirla

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**At last time**

**By Ania Duthobloocha**

**Disclaimer: **Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío 

**Nota: **Después de una larga espera, subo aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero que haya quedado como yo desee, y espero realmente que les este gustando este extraño fic. Gracias por sus comentarios

**At last time**

Capitulo 2

Los rayos del sol habían perdido su habitual batalla matutina. Esta vez, el denso clima y las gruesas nubes que invadían el cielo, habían hecho casi imposible que estos lograran colarse por las ventanas de la localidad… y sin embargo el día ya había llegado. El lo supo cuando su despertador comenzó a pitar, indicando que eran las 6 de la mañana

-Ya voy, ya voy…-. Dijo con torpeza al tiempo que sus gruesas manos apagaban el reloj

-Mmm… ¿te vas tan temprano?-.

El giro de sobresalto, a decir verdad no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí… junto con el… en su cama… bueno, era de los dos… pero después de la pelea anterior, el imagino que la ofendida chica se había ido a buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche… pero no… ahí estaba, dormida placidamente a su lado… su cabellera castaña descansaba pacíficamente sobre su almohada favorita… y a juzgar por sus cuerpos… habían tenido una buena reconciliación

-Este… querida-. Intento mover el brazo, -Tengo que irme al trabajo-.

La chica se limito a girarse antes de abrazarlo. El hizo una mueca de disgusto, realmente necesitaba irse… así que con cuidado quito los brazos, y tras asegurarse que ella no se moviera, se puso de pie. Su rutina le indicaba que el primer sitio a donde debía ir era el baño…

… media hora mas tarde el chico bajo a la cocina. El ya estaba completamente vestido con su traje gris de diseñador nuevo. A decir verdad ya tenía un par de meses de haberlo comprado, pero hasta el día de hoy se le había presentado la oportunidad de usarlo ¿razón? Hoy firmaría un convenio muy importante. Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo al recordar el gran trabajo que tenía para ese día abrió la puerta de su refrigerador. Su estado de ánimo cambio al ver su contenido: dos latas de cerveza, un… ¿queso verde, y la cena que había traído del restaurante hacia un par de semanas. Definitivamente ese no era un buen desayuno, motivo por el cual decidió mejor irse. El avanzó y se detuvo frente al gran espejo plateado que se ubicaba en el recibidor de su casa. Se sonrió así mismo al tiempo que acomodaba su corbata… el era un hombre demasiado atractivo; su negro cabello remarcaba lo castaño de sus profundos ojos. Sus pómulos bien definidos, su tono de piel bronceado y su ancho torso. Ir al gimnasio de vez en cuando era algo muy bueno…

-¿¿Cielo?-. Escucho una ácida voz proveniente de las escaleras

El simplemente volteó para contemplar a una somnolienta chica de cabellera castaña la cual venía bajando

-Es muy temprano ¿Acaso ya te vas?-.

-Tengo junta a las 8 de la mañana en la oficina ¿Lo olvidaste?-.

La chica encogió los hombros

-Lo siento cielo, creo que estaba poniendo mas atención en otras cosas-. Le contesto a manera sugerente, -Cosas en las cuales… podemos volver a concentrarnos-. Sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba y comenzaba a desanudar su corbata

-Este… mejor en otra ocasión, esta junta es importante-.

-¿Y no pueden prescindir de ti?-.

-Te recuerdo que soy el presidente del consejo-.

-Ahh, es cierto… en fin ¿Regresaras temprano para comer?-.

-¿Acaso tú cocinaras?-. Se burlo el chico mientras se alejaba de ella

-No, pero pensé que seria buena idea comer juntos…-.

El ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a avanzar hacia la puerta de su casa mientras volvía a acomodarse su corbata

-Tal vez… nos vemos-.

Y la chica lo miro alejarse

--

-Llegas tarde-.

-Son solo 5 minutos-.

-Pero los inversionistas y demás personas vienen de muy lejos y ellos están desde muy temprano…-.

-Lo siento Richie-. Se disculpo el chico, -En fin, ¿tienes los papeles?-.

-Por su puesto que si-. Sonrió al tiempo que le entregaba un fólder negro

El negó con la cabeza, realmente Richie era un chico demasiado eficiente, el no solo era su compañero, era su mejor amigo y su mano derecha… y a decir verdad sin su presencia en estos últimos caóticos años, simplemente no hubiera sobrevivido

-¿Ash?-.

-Lo siento Richie-. Negó el con la cabeza, -Estoy listo…-.

-Muy bien, adelante-. Dijo este abriendo la puerta de la oficina

--

Una hora y media mas tarde… dos amigos salieron muy fastidiados de esa misma oficina

-Vaya, pensé que nunca terminaría-. Se quejo Richie en voz baja

-Y se supone que tú eres el profesional-.

-¿Señor Ketchum?-. Lo llamo una gruesa voz

-¿Ocurre algo malo señor Chasez?-. Se giro de inmediato Ash

-Solo quiero decirte que tu ponencia fue excelente. Realmente se nota el aprecio que les tienes a los pokemon. Mi empresa esta más que dispuesta a colaborar en cualquier futuro proyecto que emprendas, siempre y cuando tú funjas de asesor-.

-Gracias Chasez, y no te preocupes, en cuanto inicie un nuevo proyecto, tu empresa será la primera a la que me comunique-.

El señor Chasez asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse

-Parece que les gusto tu proyecto-. Indico Richie

-nuestro proyecto Richie, nuestro…-. Le recordó Ash, -En fin, creo que todo el mundo ya se retiro así que iré por nuestras cosas-.

-Te espero en _nuestra_ oficina-. Indico Richie

Ash negó con la cabeza, a decir verdad el equipo que hacia con ese chico, era mas que genial. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza Ash entro a recoger sus cosas, solo que para su sorpresa, la oficina no estaba del todo vacía

-Disculpe, pensé que todos se habían ido-.

-En efecto señor Ketchum-.

-¿Ocurre algo malo señorita Parker?-. Dudo un confundido Ash al ver a la rubia aun sentada en su silla

-¿Habría de ocurrir algo malo? Es decir… la presentación fue más que excelente. Logro convencer a todos-.

-La preservación de ese recinto pokemon era algo vital ¿No cree?-.

-Por esa razón lo apoyamos-. Sonrió ella

-Entonces ¿Por que se quedo?-. Pregunto Ash tratando de no parecer agresivo

Ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos

-Por usted…-.

--

-Vaya, tardaste mas de lo pensando…-.

Ash se rió al tiempo que se quitaba su saco. Su camisa visiblemente arrugada fue la delatora ante su amigo

-¿Estuviste ocupado?-.

-Si, la señorita Parker tenía unas dudas-.

-Y adivino, tú se las resolviste todas-. Negó Richie con la cabeza, -Ash, no deberías de hacer eso, pones en riesgo la credibilidad que nuestra compañía tiene-.

-Oye, solo le estaba haciendo un favor…-. Se defendió Ash

-Y vaya que favor. Me pregunto cual oficina de este edificio aun no ha sido utilizada por ti para cumplir _esos_ favores-.

-Esas exagerando-.

-No Ash, es la verdad… y me preocupa, tú no eras así… Sigo sin recordar el momento en el que te volviste…-.

-¿Un hombre?-. Interrumpió Ash

-No, un cualquiera que se acuesta con todas las mujeres que le ponen enfrente-.

-¿Acaso eso es lo que piensas de mi?-. Dudo Ash

-Yo no, pero todos si… digamos que las chicas de esta oficina tienen un comité de bienvenida… Tú-.

-Richie…-.

…Ring, ring…

El ruido del teléfono al sonar salvo a Richie, por que este contesto… y tras intercambiar un par de palabras, colgó

-¿Quién era?-.

-Ash… era del centro pokemon…-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Era pikachu?-.

-El no esta bien…-.

--

-¡Enfermera Joy!-.

-Shhh… tranquilo, el estado crítico ya paso-. Lo silencio la peculiar enfermera

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Le pregunto el agitado chico

-Será mejor que me acompañes-. Indico Joy avanzando por el largo pasillo del hospital pokemon

El ambiente era algo más que desgarrador. Ash sintió como un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar a medida que avanzaba, y su impresión fue mayor cuando la enfermera Joy se detuvo frente a una habitación. La chica giro la perilla y entro, seguida de el… Una ostentosa cámara de gas era el ahora hogar de tan peculiar pokemon, su protección del mundo exterior…; el fiel hombro de Ash Ketchum había sido ahora remplazado por un frío colchón, y sin embargo eso no era lo peor… no, bastaba mirar al pokemon para sufrir igual que el. Sus mejillas, mejillas las cuales en su mejor momento eran rojas y brillantes ahora mostraban un pálido color naranja; su hermoso pelaje amarillo ahora se notaba cenizo, incluso algunas partes de su cuerpo carecían de el… y aun así, era su fría mirada la que partía el alma, sus ojos tristes y entrecerrados, y su fulgor particular, había desaparecido…

-¿Puedo…?-. Dudo Ash

La enfermera Joy asintió con la cabeza, motivo por el cual Ash metió su brazo en un guante que había en uno de los costados de la cámara. Era la única forma de tener contacto con su viejo amigo

-Pika… pi…-. Alcanzo a contestar el pokemon al débil roce de la mano de su amo, al tiempo que intentaba levantar su oreja izquierda

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-. Se alejo Ash de Pikachu para poder seguir a la enfermera

-Lo mismo de las última veces Ash; apenas subió un tanto de energía y lanzo un "impactrueno", lastimándolo mas y dejándolo sin energía-.

Ash miro a su pobre fiel amigo, el cual respiraba con dificultad

-Pikachu… ¿por que te lastimaste tanto?-. Pregunto en voz baja, -Enfermera ¿Se recuperara?-.

La enfermera Joy solo bajo la mirada

-Vamos a mi oficina-.

--

-Mira Ash, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y bien sabes que yo nunca te mentiría… pues bien, en este caso tampoco lo haré…-

Ash giro la cabeza, Richie estaba sentando a su lado

-Tranquilo-. Le indico este con la mirada

-La última vez, la antepenúltima vez que Pikachu se lastimo de esta forma, quedo muy dañado, el problema es que cuando volvió a hacer esto… el aun no se recuperaba del todo…-.

-Pero usted lo salvara ¿Verdad? Como siempre…-.

-Desgraciadamente Pikachu quedo muy lastimado-. Continúo ella como si nada, -Y lo siento Ash, pero veo muy dificil el que salga adelante esta vez-.

-no… ¡No!... ¡¡NO! -. Se puso de pie Ash y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, -Joy, tienes que hacer algo-

-Lo siento Ash-. Bajo ella la cabeza

-Yo… pagare lo que sea… tratamiento, traslados, hospital…-.

-Ash, siéntate-. Ordeno la enfermera

-Pero…-.

-Ash, te necesito tranquilo y consiente por que a partir de ahora, tendrás que pensar objetivamente pues tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones…-.

La mirada de Ash cayó al suelo… la enfermera Joy siguió hablando, pero el ya no puso atención; simplemente se perdió en si mismo, su mente se había inundado de un mar de recuerdos… recuerdos de su mejor amigo… desde la primera vez que lo conoció, hasta…

…ella…

…cabellos rojos…

… y una mirada chispeante…

…con una bicicleta…

…bicicleta que le había salvado la vida una vez a su mejor amigo… El sonrió, si había algo que había hecho bien en su vida, eso había sido tomar prestada esa bicicleta. Fue lo que necesito para salvar a Pikachu… salvarlo

-¿Ash?-. La voz de Richie lo saco de su trance

El joven reacciono

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-.

-Lo siento, no-. Siguió Ash con la cabeza inclinada

-Ash, te dije que te necesitaba bien-. Reclamo la enfermera

-¿Y como demonios quieres que este?-. Levanto el la cabeza, -¿Cómo demonios esperas que me sienta? Me estas diciendo que mi mejor amigo murió ¿Acaso quieres que sonría?-.

-Lo se Ash, y lo siento… pero es que de ti y solo de ti depende su futuro. Por eso necesito tu mente despejada-.

-Tranquilo-. Puso Richie la mano sobre su hombro

-Enfermera, ¿puede repetir sus palabras?-.

-Claro Richie-. Asintió ella con la cabeza, -Ash, tenemos dos opciones… dejar que pikachu muera lenta y dolorosamente, o dejarlo ir de una vez y para siempre-.

-¿quiere que sacrifique a mi mejor amigo?-.

-Sería lo mas humano-. Encogió Joy los hombros

-¿asesinarlo?-.

-Eso no es asesinato. En si solo tendría que aplicarle una inyección letal y no habría dolor; el solo que quedaría dormido. Esas son las opciones, y quiero que las pienses bien-.

-Yo…-.

Ash se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cámara de gas. Pikachu dormía, su respiración se sentía pesada y errática

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí…-. Le indico

El pokemon respiro profundamente, y Ash comprendió que él sabía que se encontraba a su lado

-¿Ash?-. Lo llamo Joy desde la puerta

-Enfermera, ¿puedo darle mi respuesta mañana?-.

-Claro Ash, cuando tu quieras, solo no lo retrases o Pikachu tomara la decisión el mismo-.

--

-Gracias Richie-. Se bajo Ash del auto de su amigo

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Es decir, no quieres que me quede y…-.

-No, en serio… estoy bien-.

-Muy bien, te llamare mañana temprano… ya sea que quieras ir al trabajo o prefieras ir al centro pokemon-.

Ash ya no dijo nada, solo murmuro unas palabras inentendibles que Richie tomo como respuesta positiva

-Nos vemos-. Se despidió el chico antes de arrancar

Ash Ketchum giro sobre sus talones antes de decidirse a entrar a su casa, así que tras introducir su llave, abrió la puerta… gracias a Díos había un silencio total. De esta forma el chico ingreso a su mansión al tiempo que se quitaba su saco y comenzaba a aflojarse el nudo de su corbata

-¿Cielo?-. Escucho una… no muy agradable… voz femenina llamarlo

El negó con la cabeza, realmente no estaba de humor para…

-¡¡Cielo! Eres tu… te extrañe mucho-. Brinco una castaña hacia el, al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y lo besaba con demasiada brusquedad

-Tranquila querida-. Pidió el

-Lo siento cielo, es que te estuve tratando de localizar todo el día pero nunca te encontré, y me empecé a preocupar y… bueno, eso no importa-. Negó con la cabeza, -En fin, te tengo una sorpresa reservada en nuestra habitación y…-.

-¿Nuestra?-. Interrumpió el bruscamente, -Lo siento, pero esta casa… es MIA-. Levanto el tono de su voz

-Pero…-.

-Y no me importa, creo que ha llegado el momento de decir ciertas verdades por crueles que sean-. Se separo el de ella, -A decir verdad, ya me aburriste-.

-Ash, esto no es una relación de dos semanas… son 5 meses, y te recuerdo que TU fuiste el que incisito en que nos mudáramos juntos-.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero… la verdad ya me aburriste. No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora mandare todas tus cosas

La chica lo miro sin poder creer. Sus amigas le habían advertido que el era así, pero ella nunca les creyó, y ahora… antes esta repentina ruptura se encontraba frente a el, con su fría mirada sobre ella…

-Solo dime algo ¿Es por ella?-. Alcanzó a hablar antes de que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos

-¿Ella?-.

-¡¡Si! Tu ex esposa ¿Acaso la vista? ¿Acaso Richie los volvió a encontrar _casualmente_? Me botas para poder regresar con ella-.

-_Ella_ no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, nadie tiene que ver… ahora si me disculpas-.

Y sin decir más, el chico dio media vuelta y avanzó rumbo a su cuarto

--

Una vez que quito todo rastro de su antigua compañera, incluida la cena que había preparado… el se acostó en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo

-Pikachu…-. Susurró

No podía creer, su compañero por mas de 10 años iba a morir, la persona que mas tiempo había soportado a su lado, aun y con su horrible carácter… _carácter_… si, por que el había cambiado mucho, ¿desde cundo? Brock siempre había dicho que su mal humor había empezado a raíz de que ella se fue ¿Ella? Si, su mejor amiga, la única persona que lo entendía a la perfección, su eterna compañera, su alma gemela… la persona que cuando lo dejo por primera vez, pensó que iba a morir, y en parte eso fue verdad… una parte de el mismo había muerto con su partida ¿Y que decir de la segunda vez que lo dejo? Ella ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de asistir a su boda… a pesar de que todas sus hermanas si estuvieron presentes… simplemente había huido. Y a raíz de eso, el empezó a cambiar mucho, estaba enfadado con ella misma por no haber tenido el valor de decirle que se iba, con el mismo por no haber tenido el valor de detenerla, y con ambos por no haber sido lo suficientemente valientes y haber contado sus sentimientos con sinceridad ¿Sentimientos? El siempre la quiso, y mucho, no olvidaba todos los momentos que ambos había compartido… como el primero, donde gracias a ella le pudo salvar la vida a su pokemón… _pikachu_... y una punzada de culpabilidad sintió en su pecho. Si no habría estado tan enojado, tan ensimismado, quizás habría podido haber reaccionado a tiempo y lo hubiera salvado, pero eso ya era tarde… El sin darse cuenta, había perdido a todas las personas que lo querían…

--

El ruido del timbre de su casa fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Ash abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor suyo, eran las 9 de la mañana. De inmediato se puso de pie, solo para darse cuenta que su mano derecha sostenía algo con fuerza. Era una vieja fotografía… inconscientemente había abierto el cajón de su buró y la había tomado. Era una foto de tiempos mejores. Brock sonreía a la cámara al igual que cierta pelirroja de nombre Misty, el estaba en medio de los dos, haciendo una señal de victoria, y sobre su hombro, Pikachu sonreía también

-¡¡Ash!-. Escucho su nombre

-¿Richie?-. Dudo al tiempo que se ponía de pie de su cama

-¿Estas bien? Te he estado llamado a tu celular y nunca contéstate, y a tu casa y no salías…-.

-Tranquilo, es solo que…-.

La mirada de Richie se poso en la fotografía que Ash sostenía

-¿Has tomado alguna decisión?-. Se atrevió a preguntar

-Supongo que si-. Contesto el

-¿Y esa es…?-.

Ash negó con la cabeza antes de avanzar hacia su ventana

-Tengo una idea, que quizás no involucre ninguna de las cosas que Joy me dijo. Necesito hacer muchas llamadas-.

-Perfecto, ¿vamos a desayunar?-.

-Mejor vamos a la oficina-.

-Correcto… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu novia?-.

-¿Mí novia? ¿Qué novia? Ah, ella… terminamos-.

-Pero Ash…-.

…pero Ash en efecto ya no escucho. Durante la noche, un sueño había tenido, el podría salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, pero para eso tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero primero se tenía que vestir

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**At last time**

**By Ania Duthobloocha**

**Disclaimer: **Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío

**Nota: **Sin excusas… solo me queda decir, que aquí esta el capitulo 3… (sorry Sumy… sorry) disfrutenlo, y si les gusta como esta quedando me lo dicen… ¿de acuerdo? En fin… enjoy it!!

Capitulo 3

-Wow, y yo pensé que la boda será sencilla-.

-Cállate Dave-. Comenzó a reír Misty, -Si bien sabes que la mayoría de invitados son de tu familia-.

-Lo se, por eso lo dijo-.

Misty negó con su cabeza, su novio… es decir… prometido era tan, tan…

-¡¡Mist!!-. Escucho que gritaron

La joven pareja solo volteó para observar a Duplica entrar a la sala

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Este… depende de lo que consideres malo-.

-Duplica, ese tono no me agrada mucho-. Señalo Misty

Duplica bajo la cabeza, otro gesto que Misty temía

-Llamada…-. Susurró la chica

Una Misty alarmada corrió hasta llegar a la cocina. El teléfono prendido se encontraba en la barra

-¿Diga?-. Contesto angustiada… -¿Qué?... ¿Quién?... ¿Cuándo?... De acuerdo, veré que hacer… no se preocupe. Gracias-.

La chica colgó el teléfono antes de volver la vista y encontrarse con un Dave, el cual la observaba sumamente confundido

-¿Algún problema?-.

-Pues… no se si lo quieras tomar como problema, yo lo veo… como dificultad técnica-.

-¿Mist?-. La llamo el

-Y si lo vez a grandes rasgos, esto solo se consideraría un contratiempo menor… así que…-. Encogió la chica los hombros

-Misty-. La observo fijamente, -Conozco cuando algo malo te pasa… Dime que ocurrió para resolver juntos este problema, dificultad, contratiempo o como quieras llamarlo…-.

Dave la miro con suma preocupación

-¿cariño?-.

-¿recuerdas mi vestido?-.

-Claro… bueno, no personalmente. Tu vestido, ese que buscaste por semanas, deseando que fuera el perfecto; vestido que incluso decidiste ir a buscar a Francia con Duplica y… momento ¿Cómo que recuerdas?-. Reacciono Dave

-Bueno, me hablaron de la compañía-. Comenzó Misty a hablar con tranquilidad al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la cocina y comenzaba a secar los trastes, -Y pues… la compañía quebró, en consecuencia no tengo vestido-.

-Pero… pero… es que ese vestido… es decir, era tu vestido-. Se acerco Dave confundido hacia ella

-Exacto, era mi vestido-. Hizo Misty una mueca de frustración

-Cariño, lo siento tanto-. Avanzó un poco mas Dave y la estrecho entre sus brazos, -Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…-.

-¡Lo tengo!-. Exclamo Duplica, -Hacer _tú_ el vestido-. Sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa

-Dije algo 'que pueda' hacer-.

-No se preocupen-. Se separo Misty de su prometido, -Después de todo ¿Qué tan importante es e vestido de bodas?-.

Tanto Dave como Duplica se quedaron serios ante el comentario de Misty, y no fue hasta que ella analizo lo que había dicho, cuando cayó en la cuenta de sus propios palabras

-Ups-. Se disculpo completamente sonrojada, -No se preocupen, habrá algo que pueda hacer-.

Y sin decir más, seco sus manos con un trapo rojo que había sobre la mesa, para después salir. Dave miro a duplica

-Eres su mejor amiga-.

-Así es-. Asintió Duplica con la cabeza, -¿Y?-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por ella-.

Duplico miro al chico sin poder creer las palabras que había dicho

-¿Tenemos? O sea… los dos… ¿juntos? Es decir… ¿tu y yo?-.

-Duplica-. Hablo el cansinamente, -No es por ti… es por ella. Tú sabes lo importante que son para las mujeres las bodas…

-Evidentemente no-. Interrumpió ella, -No me he casado como te podrás dar cuenta-.

-Y no me imagino por que no… es decir. Si hacemos esto será por Misty, no por nosotros-.

Duplica se quedo callada por unos segundos. Ella se encontraba analizando la situación con calma. Dave pareció intuirlo, por que este espero pacientemente a que la chica hablara

-¡¡Lo tengo!!-. Exclamo de repente, -Pero será algo muy complicado, pero si todo sale bien… todos estarán felices-.

-Escucho-.

-Fácil, rompe el compromiso… así no habrá problema por el vestido y de esa manera Misty podrá regresar conmigo a casa, y rehacer su vida-.

-Que simpática eres Duplica-. Dijo Dave en el tono más sarcástico que pudo

-Bien, bien… plan B-. Le saco la lengua, -Déjanos regresar a casa, tengo la idea perfecta para ese vestido, pero por el momento no puedo hablar-.

Dave escudriño con la mirada a una sonriente Duplica

-No se si confiar en ti, es decir… tú siempre te has opuesto a esto-. Observo

-Vamos, mi único interés siempre ha sido que Misty sea feliz, y si es a tu lado…-. Duplica encogió los hombros, -No quedará otro remedio-.

-De acuerdo-.

-¡¡Yupi!!-. Brinco Duplica sobre su asiento, -No te arrepentirás de eso-.

Y sin agregar mas, la chica salió corriendo de la cocina

-¿entonces por que estoy empezando a hacerlo?-. Se cuestiono Dave así mismo

--

Ya era tarde cuando Duplica regreso a la casa, casa que compartía con su mejor amiga Misty. La joven sonrió al pensar lo irónico que todo eso resultaba, ya que si alguien las hubiera visto cuando recién se conocieron, habría dudado de gran lazo de amistad que entre ambas se había formado. Así fue, la misma cosa que en un principio pareció enemistarlas, al final había sido la que las había unido… _Ash Ketchum_. Duplica aun recordaba la escena… Misty, la Misty que era como su hermana mayor, la Misty valiente, fuerte, impulsiva… un frío día esa Misty fue encontrada con ella, y para su sorpresa, no era la Misty que conocía, la chica que se encontraba frente a ella era débil, lastimosa, apesumbrada, incluso esta lloraba. Fue hasta que Duplica pudo tranquilizarla cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de su dolor... Y así fue, desde ese instante ambas se volvieron inseparables. Misty la protegía como si fuera su hermana menor, y de esa mismo forma, Duplica la procuraba como hermana mayor.

La joven sonrió abiertamente, y mas al ver una fotografía de ambas tomada hacia un par de años. Sonrientes, vivas y esperanzadas. Ella deslizo un dedo por el vidrio protector antes de regresar el retrato al pequeño mueble de madera de la entrada y continuar su camino

-¡¡Misty!!-. Llamo a la chica

Nadie respondió. Asustada Duplica subió corriendo las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto de la joven. La puerta estaba cerrada, eso asusto aun más a la chica

-¿Mist?-. Dudo al tiempo que tocaba la puerta

…nadie contesto…

Una mas preocupada Duplica pateo la puerta con fuerza, y de esa misa manera entro a la habitación

-¡¡Misty!!-. Grito más fuerte

Duplica se sorprendió con la escena que la recibió… una Misty despreocupada se paseaba por su habitación al tiempo que acomodaba su ropa en una maleta… de sus labios salía un débil sonido, ella se encontraba silbando una canción

-Ah… ¿Hola?-. Se acerco Duplica a ella

-¡¡Duplica!!-. Brinco Misty asustada, -¿Por que no tocas antes de entrar?-.

-¿Por que no…? ¡¡Misty!! Llegue gritando, toque a tu puerta… no respondiste y me asuste

Misty miro alrededor de si, no muy segura, después miro a su amiga. La certeza en su mirada, le indica la razón que tenía

-Lo siento-. Se disculpo al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza, -Es que estoy tan absorta con esto del viaje-.

-Ahhh-. Exclamo Duplica no muy segura antes de avanzar hacia la cama, y sentarse sobre esta, -¿Y…?-.

-¡¡No puedo esperar para volver a casa!!-.

La joven confundida giro la cabeza solo para contemplar a su pelirroja amiga avanzar de un lado hacia otro de la habitación. De sus labios se escuchaba cierta tonada familiar

-Definitivamente se nota lo feliz que estas-. Comento, -A todo esto… ¿Qué te dijo Dave?-.

Una pregunta en esencia simple, una pregunta que vasto para que Misty tirara al suelo el frasco de talco que acababa de tomar

-Yo… el… insistió tanto-. Aseguro antes de levantar el frasco y avanzar hacia una verde maleta que descansaba sobre un banco, y colocar el objeto

-¿¿Misty??-.

Ella no respondió, simplemente acomodo otro par de cosas en la maleta antes de avanzar hacia sus cajoneras, y tras abrir el segundo cajón, extrajo una pequeña blusa amarilla, su vieja blusa amarilla…

-Oh por Díos, ¿es lo que creo?-. Señalo Duplica

-Tengo miedo-. Susurró Misty entre dientes, -Tengo miedo de volver-.

-¿¿Miedo?? ¿¿Acaso temes que algo haya cambiado o…?-.

-Huí, cuando me marche, huí como una cobarde. Tuve miedo, _le _tuve miedo-. Se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar la blusa, -Si regreso ¿¿Todos creerán que perdí??-.

Duplica se quedo callada, analizando y escogiendo con extremo cuidado las palabras que iba a decir…

-No debería de ir ¿Cierto? Es decir, ¿para que volver al pasado cuando toda mi vida esta en orden?-.

-Misty… eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, y lo sabes-. Aseguro Duplica al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano

-Pero…-.

-Regresaras no por lo que dejaste, si no por como te encuentras ahora. Eres una mujer feliz, odio admitirlo…-. Frunció el seño la chica, -pero, Dave no es tan mala persona, digo, si a ti te agrada algo bueno debe de tener-.

-¿Tú en serio crees eso?-.

-Ese es el problema Misty-. Se puso de pie la chica y avanzo hacia la puerta, -Te conozco tan bien, que lo se. Te espero abajo-.

--

-¿Cariño?-.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se aferro más a su cuero. Este sonrió y respondió a la cálida caricia, presionándola dulcemente contra su cuerpo

-¿Cariño?-. La volvió a llamar

-No, no, y no-.

-¿No que?-. Pregunte este, separándose un poco

-Cambio de planes. Ya no voy-. Aseguro la pelirroja al tiempo que se aferraba mas fuerte a su cuerpo

Dave sonrió, adoraba cuando Misty se comportaba de forma tan inocente e infantil; eran sus gestos, sus posturas y en ese momento el berrinche que estaba armando en el aeropuerto

-Cariño, solo serán un par de días; además, Duplica estará contigo. Apuesto a que en cuanto veas a tu familia, te olvidaras de mí-.

-¿Apostamos a que no?-. Lo miro ella directamente a los ojos, ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Preciosa-. Pellizco el su nariz, -No tienes por que preocuparte-.

Misty limpio sus ojos con su antebrazo; so prometido negó con la cabeza

-Shhh, yo también te extrañare, demasiado-

-¡Oye!-. Grito alguien desde lejos, -Si sigues diciendo eso, jamás dejarás que se vaya-.

-¡¡Duplica!!-. Exclamo la pareja al mismo tiempo

-Si, así me llamo-. Sonrió la joven al tiempo que arrastraba su maleta

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Quiso saber Misty

-Yo…ah-. Ella se quito su pesada mochila y la puso en el piso, -Solo resolvía unos pendientes. En fin ¿Lista?-.

-Eso creo-. Miro Misty no muy segura a su prometido

Este asintió con la cabeza

_ A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 7608, favor de abordar por la puerta 17… _

-Bien, nos llaman. Adiós Dave… vamos Misty-. Jalo a la joven del brazo

-Dave…-. Susurró la pelirroja

-Me hablas en cuanto pises tierra-. Se despidió este desde lejos al tiempo que le mandaba un beso a la chica

Duplica ignoró este gesto, y solo apresuro mas a su amiga, y no fue si no hasta que ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en el avión, cuando Duplica pudo suspirar aliviada

-Pensé que te arrepentirías-. Le comento a Misty

-A punto estuve… Es decir, casi me arrepiento. Realmente no podía soltarlo-.

-¿Entonces? ¿En serio lo quieres?-. Dudo Duplica mirando fijamente a su amiga

-Pues por algo estoy comprometida con el ¿No?-.

-Si, pero…-.

-Duplica, el día que te enamores de verdad, entenderás por que me siento así-.

La expresión de Duplica cambio de inmediato. Misty lo noto

-¿Duplica?-.

-Se perfectamente que es amar y perder, lucha y no vencer, esperar y darte cuenta que no valdrá, y aun así amar tanto a esa persona, como para respetar su decisión: es feliz con alguien mas-.

-Duplica, lo siento, yo…-.

-No Misty, la que no lo siento soy yo-. Agrego con enfado para después simplemente ponerse los audífonos y darle la espalda a la chica

Misty se quedo estática, realmente no esperaba que Duplica reaccionara de esa manera. Dudando, decidió no molestarla más y mejor se acomodo en su asiento, dispuesta a dormir un poco.

--

A pesar de ser un vuelo, el viaje duro mucho… casi 8 horas… Misty se estiro sobre su asiento para después girar la vista y contemplar por la ventana. El imponente mar abierto se extendía bajo ella, un precioso mar con tonalidades similares a las de sus ojos. Los primero rayos del sol se filtraban con dificultad entre las nubes, y la pelirroja suspiro. Realmente la vista era más que excepcional.

-¿Estas despierta?-. Le cuestiono una tenue voz

-Así es Duplica-. Asintió Misty al tiempo que volteaba y la miraba

-Que bueno, por que muero de hambre. Espero que la comida no tarde-.

-¡¡Tu solo piensas en comida!!-. Exclamo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no-. Duplica se fingió ofendida, -también pienso en dulces, chicos guapos, autos, chicos guapos, _pokemones_ y…-.

-Chicos guapos-. Completo Misty la frase

-¿Disculpe?-.

El rostro de Misty enrojeció, contrario al de Duplica, el cual estaba a punto de estallar en una sonora carcajada ¿La razón? Un apuesto sobrecargo se había acercado con las bandejas del desayuno para las chicas

-Lo siento, nada-. Se excuso

El chico sonrió, antes de pasar las bandejas con comida a los regazos de las jóvenes

-¿Todo esta bien señorita?-. Quiso saber el chico

-Mi amiga esta apenada-. Contesto Duplica, -Creo que le pareciste lindo-.

-¡¡Duplica!!

-Pues-. Y el sobrecargo se acerco hacia la chica, -Dile a tu amiga, que a mi también me parece linda-.

Y dicho esto, se retiro. Misty miro a Duplica para reprenderla, pero se detuvo al ver que toda la concentración de la chica estaba destinada a abrir su desayuno. La joven negó con la cabeza, y también la imito

--

El aroma tan familiar, era el aire mezclado con un poco de tierra mojada, mojada por agua de mar… Era el mismo cálido sol que tantas veces la envolvió, tantas. El clima era perfecto, y no era para menos, la hija pródiga volvía a la tierra prometida, cargando nuevos bríos y esperanzas

-¿Misty?-.

Su pequeña amia la volvió a la realidad

-Lo siento, es que…-.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí ¿Cierto?-. Sonrió Duplica

-Demasiado-. Aspiro Misty una gran bocanada de aire

-Concuerdo con eso-. Escucharon una voz masculina

Misty se estremeció, no podría ser… no podía ¿O si?-.

-Ahhh… Misty, ¿iba a venir alguien por nosotros?-. Fue lo único que Duplica pudo preguntar


	4. Chapter 4

**At last time**  
**By Ania Duthobloocha**

**Disclaimer: **Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío

**Nota: **Después de muchas lunas, y tragedias con la computadora y mi organización (Debo de dejar de escribir sobre servilletas :S) pues les presento el capitulo 4. Prometan no matarme, y yo les prometo que todo se resolvera satisfactoriamente. Besitos a Summy que es mi editora y la que me da tirones de oreja. Enjoy it!!

**Capitulo 4**

El incesante sonar del teléfono… no, nadie contestaba. Aturdido el chico, lanzó el aparato con fuerza. El ruido fue tal, que Richie entro corriendo a la oficina

-¿Te caíste¿Todo esta bien?-.

-No… nada este bien-. Contesto el chico de cabellera castaña

-Es un mal momento para decirte que la enfermera Joy llamo ¿Verdad?-.

Su mirada le dijo todo, por lo que Richie decidió mejor salir de la oficina… pero al cabo de unos segundos regreso

-Me puse a pensar… eres tú, siempre que te enojas o algo no te sale como esperas actúas de esa forma, y por otro lado… soy tu mejor amigo, y no me puedes matar… no puedes ¿Verdad?-. Dudo el joven

-¿y llegaste a esa conclusión en tan solo 3 segundos?-.

-Eit, recuerda que pienso muy rápido… o quizás no pienso. Para el caso es lo mismo-.

…y eso fue lo que logro arrancar una breve sonrisa de los labios anteriormente fruncidos

-Así es como me gusta verte Ash, de buen humor. Ahora si… después de romper el hielo ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-.

-Toda la noche pensé. Yo hago muchas cosas por los pokemones ¿No?-.

Richie asintió

-Pues bien¿Cómo es posible que hay ayudando a tantos y no pueda ayudar al mío? Supuse que la única forma de ayudar a Pikachu es volverlo a su entorno natural ¿No te paree buena mi idea?-.

-Me parecería de esa forma-. Rascó Richie su cabeza, -Si la entendiera-.

-¡¡Richie!! Es tan simple como…-.

Ash se detuvo, medito un poco, y tras reaccionar, brinco para poder levantar su teléfono caído. Este marco a toda prisa, y tras unos segundos expectantes para Richie, volvió a lanzar el aparato

-¡¡Que nadie esta en su maldita casa ya!! En fin…-. Respiro profundamente, -Es necesario que me comuniques con Joy-.

El chico no se movió

-¿Richie?-.

-Lo siento Ash, pero aun no entendió el plan-.

-Lo entenderás, y te gustara-. Aseguro

…

-Definitivamente, y terminalmente y demás cosas terminadas en ente… el punto es que ¡¡No!!-.

-Pero enferma Joy, tiene que ceder-. Suplico Ash

-Lo siento Ash, es muy arriesgado. Me temo que no esta en condiciones, y yo no pienso arriesgarlo-.

El joven de mirada ceniza miro a la enfermera rogando por un poco de compasión, a cambio solo recibió una fría mirada de su parte

-Quizás eso baste para convencer a tu… ejem… inversionistas… Pero creeme Ash, que conmigo necesitaras más que eso para convencerme-.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que usted quiere-. Mordió su labio inferior

La seguridad en su mirada era absoluta, era tanta que incluso aterraba. Joy supo entonces que no tenía opción

-¿Entonces? Esa es tu decisión final-.

El entrenador miro el pálido cuerpo de de su mas viejo y querido amigo. Su mirada lastimera y deprimente apenas si le sonreía

-No, no la es-. Aseguro

-Pero Ash…-. Se sorprendió la enferma

-Es la de el que se niega a seguir luchando-. Interrumpió a la mujer

La enfermera Joy lanzó un largo suspiro antes de acercarse a los controles. La joven simplemente contó mentalmente hasta tres

-¿Joy?-.

El grito de Ash fue lo que la obligo a reaccionar

-Yo… yo no puedo Ash, mi misión es aliviar a los pokemon, darles una esperanza de vida, no de quitársela-. Dio un paso hacia atrás

Ash miro a través del vidrio y un vuelvo le dio en su corazón. Inconscientemente saco su celular y marco… de nueva cuenta nadie respondió El miro fijamente su aparato telefónico por un par de minutos

-Hace un par de años llegue a esta ciudad con muchas ilusiones-.

…era la voz de Joy, la cual ahora había sacado a Ash de su ensimasmiento…

-Tenía un objetivo firme. Marcar un cambio. Adoro a mis hermanas, pero yo quería sobresalir, yo sabía que podía ser la mejor. La oportunidad que tenía frente a mi era única, hasta que algo me paso-.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Aparecieron tú y Pikachu en mi vida. Me llenaron de anhelos e ilusiones-. Ella lo miro directo a los ojos, -Hiciste ver mis sueños tan lejanos, pero a la vez tan cercanos. Ash, la primera vez que te vi estabas igual o más que yo de perdido. Estabas enojado y asustado... no quería decir que paso, solo querías estar solo; Pikachu estaba muy preocupado pero tu mas debido a la rara enfermedad que había adquirido. Eras una bomba de emociones que en cualquier momento… -. Ella se quedo callada

Ash desvió la mirada unos segundos. Su pokemon parecía estar escuchando todo

-Ricky es un buen chico. El llegó un día con demasiadas ideas en su joven cabeza, ideas que de inmediato apoyaste. Descubrí que trabajar te mantiene la mente despejada, como si todas las cosas se resolvieran mágicamente… esto trajo graves consecuencias ya que conforme pikachu más enfermo se sentía, tu más trabajabas, y el más enfermaba… era algo horrible. Gracias a Díos Ricky te ayudo, o al menos lo intento, ya que en el afán de ser el mejor en tu empresa perdiste la noción de lo que era mas importante… El estar aquí te permitió ser libre, el problema fue cuando tomaste esa libertad y la convertiste en libertinaje-.

-¿Libertinaje?-. Dudo Ash volteando a verla

-Nada importaba, nadie ni nada. Solo querías llenar tus oscuros deseos…-. La enfermera Joy se acerco, -Solo querías obtener todo lo que querías sin importar el precio que eso costara-.

Ash meditaba las palabras de la chica… las odiaba, pero lo que mas odiaba era darse cuenta que eran ciertas, y ver el asco de persona en la que había permitido convertirse

-…solo tenías un fin…-. Dio otro paso la enfermera, -Y ese plan eras tú-.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban ante cada palabra. Cada insulto, cada reprimenda, el dulce aroma de la piel femenina tan excitada y a la vez asustada

-Yo solo quería… demostrar… la gente siempre me menosprecio, nunca pensó que Ash Ketchum pudiera ser algo, tenía que enseñarles a todos de lo que yo era capaz…-. El extendió su mano y comenzó a palpar con delicadeza la mejilla femenina, -Como un simple chico pueblerino como yo podía lograr todo eso, y sin ayuda de nadie, como los pude superar a todos-.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la enfermera, a descender por sus hombros, a avanzar por su brazo, a detenerse en su mano y tomarla, atrapar sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos

-Era la única forma-. Aseguro sin verla a los ojos

-¿Era necesario… hacerlo así?-. Apenas si pudo cuestionar

-Era la única forma-. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron

Ella tembló… el también

-Ash…-.

Ella adelanto su rostro, el también… las respiraciones erráticas, el breve espacio entre sus labios, el calor de ambos emanaba con fuerza… un leve empujón basto para unirse… Después de tanto tiempo, los anhelantes labios rozados de la enfermera Joy se unieron a esos desesperados labios de aquel famoso entrenador pokemon. Un simple roce, una caricia, un poco de saliva fue el elixir que desato las pasiones ocultas. Ash bajo su mano y deshizo el lazo trasero de su uniforme… ella extendió sus manos y quitó el saco que el chico llevaba. La mano derecha de este seguía aferrada a su cintura. Un fuerte suspiro y sus labios se abrieron, permitiéndole a Ash tener una mayor movilidad, un mayor control. Su lengua recorriendo sus dientes, probando su saliva, jugando con su lengua femenina

…ella no se quedo atrás, ella también quería jugar, probar, disfrutar… El la levanto con firmeza y la poso sobre una de las mesitas y la continúo besando. Fue cuando su mano intento deslizarse dentro de su blusa cuando ella tembló

-No-. Lo detuvo con firmeza

El reacciono. Confundido la miro a los ojos

-No... No creo que esto sea lo correcto-. Confeso con miedo

-Pero Joy-.

-Señor Ketchum, Ash… no puedo-.

-Solo estamos reponiendo a nuestros impulsos ¿O no?-.

-Yo no soy solo un deseo, yo no quiero llenar un hueco a tu corazón, no quiero ser otra más-.

Ash bajo la cabeza, tenía razón

-…seria muy egoísta de mi parte, y eso significaría que todas tus palabras son ciertas-. Dio un paso hacia atrás

-Tú no eres malo-. Tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla, -Tus ojos indican que debajo de todo eso que pretender ser, se esconde tu verdadero yo, el verdadero chico de buenos sentimientos, el verdadero dueño de pikachu-.

Ash volvió la vista y miro a su mejor amigo, a su mas fiel compañero. Su mirada lastimara aun lo observaba, y el leve movimiento de sus orejas le hacia creer que lo estaba escuchando

-Lo mejor será irme Joy-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. La joven bajo de la mesa y se acomodo su uniforme. Ash tomo su saco del suelo y se lo volvió a poner

-Tu plan sigue firme ¿cierto?-. Pregunto

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, y lo voy a intentar-. Aseguro

La enfermera comprendió, por lo cual se acerco a la maquina dentro de la cual reposaba el pokemon, y tras teclear un par de números… lanzó un gran suspiro… y la maquina se comenzó a abrir. Asustado el pokemon intento moverse, pero justo en ese momento un halo de luz color azul salió… Un momento después la maquina hizo un ruido

-Toma-. Le entregó la enfermera una pokebola, -Así resistirá más-.

Ash la recibió, y por segunda vez en el día, sus manos se encontraron en una suave caricia. Sus manos temblorosas, y sus calidas manos… Ash sabía que tenía que hacer, por lo cual se acerco y deposito un cálido beso sobre sus labios. La enfermera lo recibió, sabia que no era lo correcto, pero ¿que demonios? Ella siempre había estado enamorada de el, y sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca, y que sería tan suyo

-Nunca…-. Recargó el su frente sobre la de la chica, -Nunca se cuando detener estos besos-.

-Esa es la respuesta…-. Susurró ella antes de acercarse, -_Nunca_-.

…

Ricky miro todas las maletas acomodadas en orden en la sala de su amigo. En ese momento vio la puerta abrirse

-¿Estas bien¿Que paso? Te retrasaste más de lo debido y yo…-.

-Tranquilo-. Le indico Ash, -Tenía asuntos pendientes, o al menos el único asunto pendiente que tenía en este lugar-.

-A-ja¿Y la empresa¿Se va a quedar sola?-.

-Sabes que tengo que hacer este viaje-. Se defendió

-También sabes que tienes responsabilidades que cumplir en este lugar¿O ya las olvidaste?-.

-No, y es por eso que tome la siguiente decisión-.

Ricky confundido miro a su amigo

-Es tuya-. Le dio las llaves, -Te la dejo a ti-.

-¿Eh?-. Tomo confundido las llaves

-Creo que has aprendido lo suficiente para hacerte cargo de ella-.

-¿No estas hablando en serio o si?-.

-Ricky, estoy reorganizando mi vida, estoy viendo cuales son mis prioridades. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no habría nadie más a quien le confiaría la empresa-.

-Pero… ¿y tu que harás?-.

-Por lo pronto me bañare, cambiare… en un par de horas un taxi vendrá y me llevara al aeropuerto-.

-¿Vas a viajar¿A dónde¿Vas a regresar?-.

Ash no respondió, simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¿Eso significa que…?-. Medio Ricky para sus adentro, -¿El plan de esta mañana¡¡Ash!!-. Corrió a su encuentro

…

Hacia mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar, bueno, al menos no con ese sentimiento que invadía su garganta. Era miedo… temía por lo que hubiera pasado, las cosas que _obviamente_ habían pasado. Alguien le dijo una vez que la vida siempre continuaba¿Eso significa que sin el todos habían continuado? Eso era casi seguro, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que algunas cosas no hubieran cambiado. Esa era la única esperanza que Pikachu tenía. El joven simplemente lanzó un gran suspiro antes de introducir sus manos en sus bolsillos, por un lado tenía su celular, este lo saco y busco en el directorio, del otro lado tenía la pokebola donde descansaba su pokemon. El marco

…_y de nueva cuenta…_

Nadie respondió

-Debido a la decisión tan abrupta que tomaste-. Escucho una voz hablar, -Yo también he tomado la mía-.

Ash giro con lentitud solo para ver como Ricky cargaba con dificultad su pesada maleta y la ponía sobre la banda negra

-¿se puede saber que haces?-.

-Creí que sería obvio-. Contesto el antes de avanzar hacia el mostrador

-No, no lo es-. Lo siguió

-Señorita, quiero otro boleto para…- .Le dijo a la dependienta, -Para… para…-.

Ricky miro confundido para todos lados antes de volver su vista hacia Ash, y siendo mas rápido que el, extrajo el boleto que estaba guardado en el bolsillo superior de su saco

-Otro para este lugar-. Le indico con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo-. Sonrió la mujer, -Y tenemos asiento al lado ¿Quiere ese?-.

-Me parece perfecto. Muchas gracias-. Sonrió al recibir el boleto

-El avión sale en 20 minutos por ahí-. Señalo con el brazo una puerta ubicada a su izquierda

-¿Se puede asegurar que mi maleta vaya en ese vuelo?-.

La dependienta asintió, por lo cual un Ricky mas tranquilo comenzó a avanzar

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?-. Lo siguió un enfadado Ash

-Lo mismo que tu harías… no pensar-.

-Me doy cuenta, pero… ¡¡Ni siquiera sabes a donde voy¡¡Ni siquiera saber que voy a hacer!!-.

-Eit, el vuelo es largo, así que ahí tendrás todo el tiempo para contarme todo. ¿De acuerdo?-.

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo…?-.

-Eit, eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos ¿O no? Estar en las buenas y en las malas, y apoyarse en todo. Aun no se si esta sea buena o mala… pero lo cierto es que no te dejare solo-.

Ash no podía dar queja en contra de eso. Ricky lo sabía muy bien

-Vamos a salvar a pikachu-. Le aseguro

-Eso lo se muy bien-. Sonrió Ash, -Y ahora corre, por que ni no perderemos el avión-.

Y los dos amigos, aceleraron la marcha

…

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**At last time**  
**By Ania Duthobloocha**

**Disclaimer: **Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío

**Nota: **Un año después y se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero en fin, de no ser por Sumi que me da tirones de oreja a cada rato, esta capitulo se habría tardado mucho mas (mas???) Supongo que no me queda nada mas que decir, excepto que gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que el capitulo guste… mmm. Gracias a todos por leerlo, y ahora si… enjoy it!!

**Capitulo 5**

-En efecto, es ella-. La secundo una voz femenina

Los ojos de Duplica miraban extrañados a su pelirroja amiga

-…y aquí vamos de nuevo…-. Susurró

-¡¡Misty!!-.

Ella volteó solo para ser rodeada por unos delgados brazos, al tiempo que unos labios caían sobre sus mejillas

-Hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Hola Daisy-. Intento separarse de su hermana

-¿Cómo pudiste distinguirla desde lejos?-. Pregunto el acompañante de la mayor de las Water_flowers_

- Es mi hermanita-. Al fin soltó a Misty, -¿Cómo no hacerlo?-.

Duplica miraba divertida la escena. Una sonrojada e incomoda Misty siendo "acosada" por su hermana

-Oh, lo siento-. Avanzó la rubia al frente, -Tu debes de ser Duplica ¿cierto?-.

-Así es, hola-.

-Mi nombre es Daisy, y el es Tracey-. Señalo a su acompañante

-Hola-. Sonrió este

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?-. Interrumpió Misty las presentaciones

-Vinimos por ti tontita-. Volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, -¿A que otra cosa crees que vendríamos?-.

Misty giro confundida

-Yo no avise que iba a venir, a menos que… ¿Duplica?-.

-¿mande?-. Se escucho la temblorosa voz de la chica proveniente de la espalda de Tracey

…

-…las cosas no han cambiado mucho-. Comentaba Daisy desde el asiento delantero de la camioneta, -Y aunque no lo creas el gimnasio sigue funcionado…-.

Misty no escuchaba. Solo miraba por la ventana. Daisy mentía, todo parecía tan diferente y extraño, incluso un tanto hostil. Las cosas nunca mas serían igual. Quizás los árboles, las montañas y los caminos fueran similares, sin embargo ya no se sentía _en casa_

-¿Escuchaste Misty?-.

La voz de su hermana le devolvió la realidad

-¿Eh?-. Se enderezo para mirarla

La mano de su hermana mayor entrelazada con la de un Tracey, el cual manejaba el vehículo

-Creo que Misty esta recordando viejas cosas-. Sugirió el apuesto joven

-O personas-. Bromeo su hermana

Misty apenas si tuvo tiempo para captar la indirecta, ya que en ese momento la camioneta freno bruscamente

Crich 

-¡¡Cuidado!!-.

-¿Que ocurrió?-. Salió Duplica de su asiento

-Lo siento chicas. Daisy ¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, pero ¿Que paso?-.

-Es solo un pokemon-. Se quito el cinturón Tracey antes de bajar corriendo

Misty no espero indicación, ella simplemente lo imito

En efecto, un pequeño _Squirtle_ un tanto herido se encontraba detenido a escaso milímetros de las llantas

-¿Lo… atropellaste?-. Pregunto con miedo al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba al pequeño pokemon en sus brazos

-No. Apenas si lo vi-.

-¡Chicos!-. Grito una preocupada Daisy, -¿todo esta bien?-.

-No-. Respondió Misty

…

La enfermera Joy les había explicado la situación. Ella había asegurado que últimamente los pokemons se habían comportado muy hostiles. Lamentablemente ese pequeño squirtle había pagado el precio. Afortunadamente ella lo curo y ahora solo necesitaba dos cosas: mucho descanso, y alguien que quisiera hacerse cargo de el…

…y Misty no pudo evitar el acogerlo en sus brazos

Había algo inquietante en ese pokemon. Esa mirada, esos ojos cafés. Algo que le había encogido el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-Hemos llegado-. Sonrió Daisy al tiempo que descendía de la camioneta para poder entrar al Gimnasio Pokemon

Misty, aun con squirtle en las manos bajo. Un miedo inundo el ambiente… su ambiente…

-¿Mist?-. Tomo Duplica su brazo, -¿Esta era tu hogar?-.

Ella no supo responder, y simplemente se dejo llevar por su amiga

-Bien. Tu cuarto sigue donde mismo… Tracey llevara sus cosas. Como verás, incluso el gimnasio sigue igual. Yo preparare la cena entretanto-.

Misty asintió con la cabeza antes de avanzar por el gran pasillo mientras recordaba que su habitación estaba a la tercera puerta a la derecha… ¿O seria la izquierda?

-¿Misty?-.

La voz preocupada de su hermana. Ella giro y la miro

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa-. Sonrió Daisy antes de avanzar hacia la cocina

…

Toc, toc 

Ella espero pacientemente detrás de la muerta

…pero nadie contesto…

Toc, toc 

Ella miro el piso. Alfombrado

Un nombre tallado en madera colgaba de la puerta

¿Y cuando demonios le pensaban abrir?

Ella extendió su mano dispuesta a tocar una tercera vez, cuando se detuvo

Ya había tocado antes… y eso para ella era una advertencia de que iba a entrar

La chica giro la perilla, y lo que vio le enterneció

Era Misty, la cual se paseaba frente a su ventana con el pequeño _squirtle_ en brazos como si fuera un bebe. La pelirroja al sentir la presencia de su amiga, reacciono…

-¡¡Duplica!! Casi me matas del susto-.

-Tú sabes que yo nunca toco-. Se acerco, -¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, es solo que… no se, se siente extraño volver… es como si empezará todo-.

-¿Empezara?-.

-No lo se. Pensé que todo estaría como cuando lo deje. Quizás la vida me alcanzo más rápido de lo que imaginaba-.

-Mist, si ni tu eres la misma… ¿Cómo esperas que el resto siga igual?-.

-Buen punto. Es usted demasiado perspicaz jovencita-. Le sonrió, -Y a todo esto, ¿A que viniste?-.

-No… no puedo dormir-. Confeso con pena, -Y quería ver si podíamos estar juntas-.

-Claro-. Avanzó ella a un pequeño _puff_ donde acomodo a su recién adoptado pokemon

Y en ese momento, su celular vibro

-¿Puedes contestar D?-.

-Si M-. Le siguió el juego y avanzó al aparato, -¿Si?-.

Misty arropo a squirtle, finalmente se había quedado dormido, y ahora era su turno. Ella giro, y las muecas de disgusto de su amiga le hicieron comprender quien hablaba

-¿Duplica?-.

-Si, es Dave-. Le entrego el celular de mala gana

…

-¡¡Misty!!-.

-¿Lily?-. Giro Misty sorprendida, -¡¡Lily!!-. Abrazó a su hermana

-Siento no haber venido antes, es que mucho trabajo… Wow, te vez muy bien-. Hizo que su hermana menor se pusiera de pie, y diera una vuelta, -Definitivamente el amor…-.

-Lily…-. Se sonrojo

Quizás no fuera obra de Dave

…o quizás si…

Lo cierto es desde que había dejado su ciudad y se había mudado con Duplica, había crecido no solo física, si no emocionalmente. Había aprendido a ser coqueta, a valorarse, a preocuparse un poco mas por si misma. Todo eso se veía reflejado en su apariencia

-¿Puedo verlo?-. Pidió una suplicante Lily

-¿Que?-.

-Mist-. Mordió su labio inferior

La joven apenaba comprendió y finalmente mostró su mano. Su reluciente anillo de compromiso. Oro blanco coronado con un hermoso diamante solitario. Su hermana se emociono y brinco

-Es hermoso, lo se-. Entro Daisy a la cocina, -Lo mismo le dije ayer-.

-Basta chicas-. Dijo apenada

-Es lo menor, que podemos hacer… después de todo, ni invitación diste-. Avanzó Lily a la alacena

-¿Cómo? ¿No han llegado? Pero si las envié hace mucho-. Se giro confundida

-No Misty. Pensé que a eso venías… a presentar al susodicho y a dar invitaciones-La miro Daisy fijamente

-Y yo pensé que venía a cerrar capítulos de su vida-. Hablo Lily sin pensar, -Es decir… ¿Cuándo nos darás las invitaciones?

…

¿Cómo era posible que las invitaciones no hubieran llegado?

-¿Estas bien?-. La saco Duplica de sus pensamientos

Ella se giro solo para ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga, acercándose

-No es solo que… Pensé que era mas organizada y esto de la boda me esta matando-. Llevó su mano derecho hacia su sien, -¿Y tu como te la estas pasando?-.

-Pues…-. Ella metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y camino hacia la pelirroja, -Exceptuando el hecho de que Lily insiste que necesito un cambio un look, y a veces siento que Daisy me trata como sirvienta… creo que bien-.

-Creo que no te he sacado, verdad-. Miro Misty a Duplica con pena

-No quise presionar, supuse que estabas… como se dice… a si, aclimatándote-.

-¿Aclimatándome?-. Sonrió

-Si, tu sabes… acostumbrándote… ¿o será recordando tu vieja vida?-.

-¿La vida de la que huí?-.

-Eso no importa. ¡Llévame a pasear!!-. Suplico Duplica

-Mmm-. Pensó Misty, -Creo que hay un nuevo centro comercial que…-.

-¡¡No!! Todos menos eso-.

Una lánguida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro femenino

-Creo que se a donde llevarte-.

…

Squirtle se recuperaba con demasiada rapidez

…_demasiada…_

Solo un par de días habían bastado para hacer que el pokemon _anímicamente_ se sintiera mejor. Y era genial. Era tan gracioso verlo trastabillar por la tierra, inspeccionando el lugar con detenimiento, y dudando Mientras tanto, los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre su caparazón.

-¿no piensas nadar?-. Le pregunto con voz dulce

El pokemon miro curiosa a su nueva dueña, justo antes de acercarse y observar con miedo el agua

-Jaja, a tu pokemon de agua le da miedo el agua-. Se burlo Duplica

-No es miedo-. Se inclino y lo miro, -Es solo que… ¿que tienes squirtle?-.

_-__Squir…squir…squirtle-. _

-Dice que le cae mal la chica que lo esta cuidando-. Interpreto Duplica

-¡¡Oye!!-.

Duplica negó con la cabeza antes de girar su vista y observar con detenimiento el sitio que tenía frene así. Un hermoso lago, rodeado de árboles y de vida. Algo muy lindo, y lo mejor… _nada artificial_… Quizás adoraba su nuevo hogar, sin embargo de vez en cuando, lo _natural_ no caía tan mal

-Nice…-. Susurró antes de sacar sus gafas de sol

-Hay Duplica-. Negó Misty con la cabeza

-¿Y por que me trajiste a este sitió olvidado por la mano de Díos?-. Cuestiono la curiosa chica al tiempo que extendía una manta

-¿Olvidado por la mano de Díos?-. Esbozo una mueca mientras ayudaba con la manta, -Al contrario, yo considero este sitio especial-.

-Es un lago-. Dijo en tono de obvio

Misty suspiro al tiempo que su pokemon por fin metía una pata al agua. El frío contacto lo hizo brincar, y correr hacia su nueva dueña. Esta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y lo abrazo

-Insisto, tu pokemon es raro-.

-No es raro, es simplemente que… ¿Se esta acostumbrado?-. Defendió al pokemon

-¿Cómo tu?-.

Ella no respondió

-…y sigues sin decirme el por que este lugar es especial-. Continuo Duplica la plática pendiente

-¿Especial? Este sitio para mi es mas que eso… es mágico. Era mi lugar favorito de pequeña. El único punto donde podía esconderme de los regaños de mis padres, de las presiones de mis hermanas. Era el sitio donde podía ser yo misma sin que a nadie le importara. Nadie me iba a juzgar-.

-Ahh-. Observo el panorama, -No entiendo-.

-No tienes por que entenderlo. Tuviste que haberlo vivido… Duplica, tú siempre has dicho que me conoces a la perfección, pues bien… esta es una faceta de mí que no conocías-.

-yo…-. Duplica bajo un poco sus lentes oscuros, -Si te conozco, y de hecho la razón por la que me trajiste a este lugar, no fue por todo esto… creo que fue tu inconsciente-.

Misty giro la cabeza

-Si, inconsciente. Esa cosa que da a entender nuestros verdaderos sentimientos…-.

-…El hecho que quieras ser psicóloga, no te da derecho a evaluarme…-. La interrumpió con brusquedad

-…por que si mal no recuerdo…-. Continuo la joven como si nada, -…la verdadera razón por la que te gusta este sitio, fue por que aquí conociste a alguien-.

…_conociste a alguien…_

…_te enamoraste de alguien… _

…_besaste a alguien… _

-¿A…alguien?-. Tembló la siempre firme voz femenina

Duplica negó con la cabeza

-No es mi deber abrirte los ojos-. Volvió a acomodar sus gafas antes de mirar el horizonte

Y Misty ya no pregunto más

…

Y sin embargo lo recordaba

_Inconscientemente_

Si, inconscientemente había llevado a Duplica a ese lugar. No. Mas bien se había llevado así misma para poderse volcar en sus emociones. Para asomarse dentro de si misma, y saber si las dudas que embargaban su alma, eran solo eso… _dudas_ o por el contrario, tristes realidades que reflejaban el hecho de que nunca sano. La herida seguía latente, lacerante. A veces sangrando poco, o como el día de hoy… mucho. Siempre abierta y doliendo. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, y que nada importaría. Duplica tenía razón, podía engañar a todo el mundo, pero nunca a ella misma. Lo cierto es que el haber estado en ese sitio, fue lo mas masoquista que podía haber hecho

…al menos hasta ahora…

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de esa forma, amedrentar un poco su dolor. No fue suficiente. Una lágrima fue más rápida que ella, y escapo por su cuenca derecha. Resbalando por su mejilla, escondiéndose en su cuello.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo, mucho tiempo, poco tiempo. Había pasado…

_El tomando mi cintura con miedo_

_Yo ahogando mi risa en mi garganta_

_El frunciendo el ceño_

_Yo quitándole su gorra roja_

_El atrayéndome más a su cuerpo_

_Yo sumergiéndome en su mirada_

_El en la mía_

_Había pasado tanto tiempo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía ese calor emanar de sus labios. Ese latido acelerado de su corazón. Esas pulsaciones en su nuca, y las contracciones de nervios en su estomago. Solo había un chico que podía erizar hasta el más pequeño de sus cabellos…_

_-¿Mist?-. La llamo con dulzura esa sexy voz masculina_

_-Mj-. Respondió sin hablar_

_El sonrió justo antes de acercarse. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, incluso el mismo estaba nervioso, sin embargo la calidez del cuerpo femenino, lo reconfortaba. El joven atrajo la silueta femenina hacia su cuerpo. Ella vibro, y mucho mas cuando sus labios se posaron en su frente_

_-Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabes?-. Cuestiono al tiempo que separo uno de sus manos de las caderas femeninas y la dirigía hacia el inmaculado rostro de porcelana_

_-Adoro esos ojos-. Rozo sus pupilas, -y esa nariz también-. _

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro

_-Pero, ¿Sabes que más adoro?-. El no espero respuesta y se unió a ella…_

-…Besándonos-. Llevo casi sin darse cuenta, sus dedos hacia sus delicados labios rozados

-¿Misty?-.

El pequeño squirtle que descansaba sobre sus brazos, brinco… junto con ella

-No puedo creerlo… Me negaba pero… -.

Ella se puso de pie, y aun sosteniendo a squirtle giro

-¿Brock?-.

-El mismo que vez frente a ti-. Sonrió el moreno

-¿Brock?-. Avanzó ella dudando

No lo podía creer

-Misty, soy yo-. Sonrió

-¡¡Brock!!-. Corrió ella a su encuentro, justo antes de estrecharlo con el brazo que tenía libre

-Hola chica, cuando Violeta me dijo que estabas aquí… decidí verte por mis propios ojos-.

-¿Violeta también vino?-. Se separo de su viejo amigo, esperando encontrar a su hermana detrás

-Tenía trabajo, así que me mando antes. A mi me reclamo por la invitación-.

Ella al fin se separo, y el ceño frunció

-La invitación que mande así casi un mes-. Regreso a su sillón

Y de inmediato squirtle se acurruco en sus piernas

-¿En serio te vas a casar?-. Dudo Brock en acercarse

-Si… ¿parece tan bizarro?-.

-No, no es eso-. Jalo una silla y se sentó a su lado, -Es solo que viniendo de ti… no se, tu meta nunca fue el matrimonio-.

-Dave dice que…-

-Wow, wow, wow. Espera ¿Cómo que "_Dave dice_"?-.

-Mi prometido-. Levanto su mano y mostró su anillo de compromiso

-Es que siempre te he visto como una mujer autónoma, y esa clase de comentarios, me asustan-.

-Dave dice que tendemos a tenerle miedo a lo que no conocemos-. Continuo ella como si nada, -Pero en esta vida, tienes que avanzar-.

-¿Cómo yo con tu hermana?-.

-Si hace mucho me hubiera dicho que serías mi cuñado, no lo había creído-.

-Y próximamente te convertiré en tía ¿Sabías?-.

-Ahora la que se sorprende soy yo. No puedo creer que sentarás al fin cabeza-.

-Suele suceder-. Encogió los hombros, -Es decir… encontré a la persona correcta ¿por que no habría de querer?-.

-Suenas tan tierno diciendo eso-.

Brock lanzó un bufido antes de comenzar a jugar con sus manos

-Me ha ido muy bien…-. El sonrió y se corrigió, -Nos ha ido muy bien con la comida pokemon. Se esta convirtiendo en una empresa-.

-Todo sabíamos que eras excelente-.

-Eso hago yo ¿Y que hace la pequeña sirena?-.

-Soy investigadora-.

Brock negó con la cabeza

Hubo un largo silencio

Ambos sabían que había mucho que decir, y sin embargo ninguno sabia (o quería) empezar. Para su suerte, Squirtle rompió la incomodidad al bostezar

-¿Y eso?-.

-Se llama pokemon, y es un…-.

-Eso lo se perfectamente bien, pero ¿Que hace contigo?-.

-Pues…-. Ella lo miro curiosa al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabeza,

-Digamos que el me recibió-.

-Y… ¿no te recuerda a alguien?-.

-Brock, se el giro al que quieres llevar esta conversación-. Se molesto la pelirroja

-Misty, tu manía de no decir las cosas es lo que siempre…-.

-¡¡Mist!!-. Llegó alguien corriendo

…era Duplica…

-¿Que paso?-.

-Es que… ah, hola Brock… la cena esta lista, y tu sabes lo mucho que se enfada Daisy si no bajamos rápido-.

-Tienes razón. En seguida voy-.

Duplica asintió con la cabeza, justo antes de salir de la sala

-¿Y bien?-. Seguía Brock sonriendo

-No se de que hablas-.

-¿Segura?-.

-¡¡Bien!! ¿Cómo esta?-. Grito

-Supongo que no muy bien. Tiene mucho de no ir a pueblo paleta…-.

…

PAZ 

Duplica brinco al escuchar el azotar de la puerta

-Ahh… ¿Estas bien?-.

La pelirroja comenzó a dar zancadas por todo lo largo de la habitación. Era evidente que estaba enfadada

-Son unos… es que como… esto es…-.

-Insisto ¿Estas bien?-. Cerró su libro y se puso de pie

Misty no respondió

crich, crich 

-Creo que te hablan-. Señalo el ruido de la puerta

La joven abrió la puerta, y el pequeño squirtle entro corriendo

-La única razón por la que vine… y no puedo-.

-Si me explicas…-.

-¿Tienes la lista?-. Avanzó hasta la cama

-Si-. Obedeció Duplica de inmediato al tiempo que abría el cajón del buró, y sacaba una arrugada hoja amarilla, -¿Misty? ¿Volviste a pelear con tus hermanas?-.

Misty no respondió

-Ok… Los que siguen de entregar invitación son…-. Duplica leyó la lista, -El profesor Oak, y la señora Dalila Ketchum-.

Y Misty negó con la cabeza

…

_¿Segura que quieres ir sola?_

_Claro, solo son unas invitaciones_

Demonios. Este era el momento donde se arrepentía el hecho de haber querido ir sola a Pueblo Paleta, por otro lado… el haber hablado con Brock, y haberse asegurado lo más sutilmente que pudo que cierto chico de cabellera oscura tenía demasiado de no visitar su casa, y que muy probablemente no estaría, la hizo sentirse mas segura, así que no había nada de que preocuparse

Repentinamente ella comenzó a reír

¿Y por que habría de tenerle miedo? …_momento_… ¿Acaso tenía miedo? ¿Miedo de que? Si ella estaba bien. Ahora eran las invitaciones _de su boda_ las que se estaban entregando. Ella tenía a Dave y _lo amaba_. En pocas palabras, ella lo había superado y se encontraba _bien_

_-Hay Misty, a veces eres tan cruel contigo misma-. _Pensó en voz alta su subconsciente.

Y ella quiso acallarlo

Como todas esas noches que lloro sola, como todos esos momentos donde se encerró en si misma. Como aquella tarde de abril donde _esa misma voz_ le decía que fuera fuerte y que tomara lo que le correspondía. Que fuera mujer y reclamara lo suyo. No, nunca le hizo caso a esa voz…

Y otra lágrima escapo. Igual que el recuerdo

"_¿Me amas?_" Había preguntando el confundido

Y ella no había sabido responder. Lo sentía, y su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza como queriendo ser escuchado por el chico, pero su voz no salía. Su voz se ahogaba en su garganta… como su risa del primer beso, como el suspiro del primer enojo. Como todos esos momentos donde se había tragado el orgullo

"_¿Mist?"_

Y el seguía ahí, mirándole confundido. Esperando…

Brock se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio. "_Dile lo que sientes, solo dile_" Y ella nunca pudo. _"Somos demasiado orgullosos"_

Pock 

Ella reacciono. Sin querer había pateado una piedra

¿Una piedra?

-Squirtle-. Se inclino para mirar a su pequeño pokemon, -¿Me seguiste?-.

Este negó con la cabeza, antes de finalmente extender sus brazos, y así arrancar la primera franca sonrisa de los labios de la pelirroja

-De acuerdo-. Lo tomo con fuerza, -La invitación del profesor Oak ya fue entregada, ahora solo falta la de…-. Ella paso saliva, -La de la señora Ketchum-.

Squirtle la miro intrigado

-Ella es una señora muy dulce, pero dudo que pueda ir a la boda, así que solo es mera formalidad-. Le explico al pokemon

¿O se habría explicado a ella misma?

- Squir… squirtle-.

-Sin reproches-. Le apunto con el dedo en su nariz antes de seguir avanzando

Hasta detenerse frente a un hermoso jardín. La camioneta estacionada afuera debió haberle dado el aviso

-Pero a el no le gustan los autos, y si así fuera, optaría por un deportivo-. Dijo en voz alta a Squirtle aunque parecía más bien decírselo a ella, -¿Listo?-.

El pokemon sonrió. Ella extendió la mano, y la puerta de la casa de la señora Dalila Ketchum tocó

Toc, toc 

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**At last time**  
**By Ania Duthobloocha**

**Disclaimer: **Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío

**Nota: **Debido a un fuerte estiron de orejas… jajaja. Gracias por todo Sumi, aunque a veces pienso que eres la única lectora. Por todos los que aun creemos en esta pareja… Espero que les guste. Enjoy it!!

**Capitulo 6**

-Gracias-.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por que?-.

Ash miro por la ventana solo para ver como el avión descendía con extrema suavidad y delicadeza

-Por no dejarme hacer esto solo-.

-Eit, soy yo ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Solo por un segundo-. Sonrió el chico antes de volver la vista hacia el chico que siempre había considerado su hermano menor

Justo en ese momento las luces del avión parpadearon, y una aeromoza anunció por altavoz que debían prepararse. El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar. El joven de mirada castaña lanzó un gran suspiro justo antes de acomodarse. Una punzada fuerte comenzó a surgir de su estomago ¿Miedo? ¿Ansiedad?

-¿Estas bien?-. Lo llamo un preocupado Richie

-Yo… solo creo que me maree-.

En ese momento, otra aeromoza avanzo por el pasillo. Ella iba verificando que todo estuviera _en orden_

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Lo miro a los ojos

Y Ash tembló al darse cuenta que el escote de la chica había quedado a una altura… muy conveniente para sus ojos

-¿Señor?-.

-El esta mareado-. Respondió Richie con rapidez

La mujer lo analizó un poco, antes de darse la vuelta

-_Genial, ahora solo falta su trasero_-. Pensó Ash con desdén

-Un poco de alcohol lo calmara-. Le dio un vaso con whisky antes de guiñarle el ojo y seguir avanzando

Ash no dudo, y se tomo el líquido de un solo trago

-Vaya-. Dijo un mas tranquilo Richie, antes de acomodarse en su asiento, -Me sorprendes, conociéndote, ya tendrías el teléfono de la chica anotado en tu brazo, y una opción divertida para esta noche-.

-Por primera vez los motivos de este viaje, son puramente de negocios-.

-Lo mismo le dijiste a la contadora, y a esa doctora. ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste a esa maestra que te ibas a ir a educar en África?-.

-¡¡Richie!!-.

…

Una caminata firme y segura

Era un pie tras otro pie

Claro que esos pies estaban cubiertos por un par de mocasines _Lacoste, _un pantalón _Ralph Lauren_, y una camisa… la verdad ya ni recordaba la marca. Lo cierto era que para Ash la ropa, bueno, no siempre, pero desde un tiempo para acá, había sido muy importante para el. Richie sonrió al tiempo que siguió apresuradamente a su mejor amigo el cual solo dio un rápido vistazo (obviamente ocultos bajo esos lentes oscuros _Mossino_) y tras asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, y que su pokemon estaría bien, continuo caminando

-¿Cuánto tenías de no venir a casa?-

La voz del chico lo saco de su ensimasmiento. De su mar de recuerdos y del cúmulo de emociones que se generaban en su interior. Era el único sitio donde la palabra _"volver" _tomaba otro significado.

-¿Ash?-.

-Demasiado Richie, pero quizás no lo suficiente-. Comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio donde estaban sus maletas

Richie ya no pregunto, solo se limito a seguir al chico mientras hacia sus diligencias. El sonrió al ver la manera tan propia en que se expresaba. Una corrección total. Los años de la gorra roja y los guantes verdes habían quedado muy atrás…

-¿Señorita?-. Asintió coquetamente con la cabeza a la sexy secretaria

…muy atrás

-Vamos ahora por pikachu-. Apresuro al chico

…

Un _Mustang Deportivo Rojo_, algo tan típico en el, y sin embargo no podía. Richie se burlo tanto, y al final el equilibrio gano al terminar rentando una _Escalade Negra_. Y todo eso por que la cámara donde pikachu reposaba, no caía en ningún otro vehículo…

-Mmm, no es tan mal auto-. Comento Ash una vez que lo iba manejando

-Camioneta-. Corrigió Richie, -Y este si es un vehículo de verdad-. Se acomodo en el asiento

Ash negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros. Últimamente su vida podía parecer muy caótica. Realmente el agradecía que uno de los constantes de los que podía estar seguro, eran de Richie

-¿Vamos a tu casa?-.

-Aun no…-. Acelero Ash

Dicho esto acelero, y un poco más adelante se detuvo. Richie lo miro sorprendido

-Vaya, la regresión-.

El chico simplemente bajo de la camioneta, justo en el momento en que de la casa blanca salía un individuo con bata

-¿Profesor?-. Dudo Ash

El hombre de cabellera gris reacciono de inmediato. Tanto tiempo de no haber escuchado esa voz, que incluso no parecía real

-¿Será?-.

-¿Profesor?-. Se acerco el chico, -Si, soy yo-.

El profesor Oak giro con lentitud, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El hijo pródigo había vuelto

-¡¡Ash!!-. Lo abrazo

-Ejem-. Tosió Richie a sus espaldas, -No me gustaría romper tan adorable momento, pero…-. Y señalo la camioneta

…

El constante pitido de la maquina. El verde resplandeciente de la pantalla que mostraba los signos vitales. El subir y bajar de las almohadillas con oxigeno. El ambiente se sentía tan pesado

-Vaya, parece ser una maquina muy cara-. La analizó el profesor Oak con detenimiento, -Y muy completa. Este "_Nebeutransformificador 3000_" tiene demasiadas funciones. Lo que esta haciendo ahorita, es lo más simple-.

-Lo mantiene con vida-. Se acerco Ash al aparato con miedo

Su pequeño y amarillo pokemon dormitaba dentro. Su respiración era difícil, sus ojos se veían hundidos, su pelaje apagado y cenizo.

-Ash ¿A eso llamas vivir?-.

-Cueste lo que cueste-. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior

-A veces el dinero-. El viejo profesor negó con la cabeza, y tras meditar sus palabras, continuo, -Ni todo el dinero del mundo puede hacer tanto-.

El rostro confundido del chico volvió la mirada hacia Richie

-¿Podemos dejarlos aquí?-. Se adelanto

El profesor asintió con la cabeza

-Aunque hay un centro pokemon cerca, no creo que tengas los medios necesarios para soportar la energía de este aparato-.

…

Después de haber "instalado" a Pikachu en lo que sería su nuevo hogar, el profesor los invito a tomar un café. Sentados en la mesa, los tres hombres se miraban

Piii

-El agua esta lista-. Se paro el viejo hombre y sirvió 3 tazas

-No me gusta el café-. Susurró Richie al oído de su amigo

-Lo se-. Sonrió

-¿Y como te esta yendo con tu nueva vida?-. Se acerco el hombre a la mesa

Ash tomo un poco de café y lo comenzó a revolver. Richie lo imito solo que exagero un poco en la cantidad de azúcar

-Siempre pensé que ser maestro pokemon era mi máximo. Descubrí que hay más-. Puso la cuchara al lado

-¿Más?-. Separo Oak la taza de sus labios

-No lo se-. Encogió los hombros, -Supongo que aun me quedan muchas cosas por descubrir-.

Oak miro esos ojos color café. La seguridad y frialdad en su mirada era realmente perturbarte. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel joven que un día llegó por un _pikachu_ a su laboratorio? El volvió la mirada hacia la de su joven acompañante. La diferencia era inverosímil. Los dos eran de la misma edad, y sin embargo en el rostro de Richie, la inocencia aun era latente, esa bondad desmedida, esa tranquilidad que Ash contrastaba con dolor

-La última vez que te vi…-. El lanzó un gran suspiro al recordar

Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios

-…fue el día de tu boda-.

…_el día de su boda… _

Como olvidar ese día, si ni siquiera Ash podía hacerlo, por más que lo quisiera y deseara. Richie fue el que mas lento reacciono, al escupir su bebida… aunque quizás por otro lado, eso solo se debiera a lo dulce del café

-Si, ese día-. Continúo Oak, al no notar las expresiones de los chicos, -Estabas nervioso, y recuerdo que yo fui a darte esa platica motivacional-. Medio sonrió

-Ahhh, si-. Recordó Ash

¿Platica motivacional? ¿Podían llamarle plática motivacional a menos de 3 minutos de plática? ¿Qué clase de plática había tenido?

"_¿Estas seguro que eso quieres hacer?" _Eso le pregunto el profesor

Obviamente, Ash no respondió, al contrario, solo se puso más nervioso

"_Aun es tiempo",_ le aseguro Oak, "_la chica aun no se va…"_

Y Ash seguía callado, fingiendo entretenerse en el nudo de su corbata

-¡¡Ash!!-. Le grito Oak

Y el joven volvió a su realidad

-Si, lo recuerdo-. Le dio otro sorbo a su café

-Ya no supe nada de ustedes. ¿Cómo esta tu esposa?-. Quiso saber

-Veamos-. Puso la taza en la mesa, -¿Dónde esta, Richie?-.

-Pues…-. El también puso la taza sobre la mesa, -Creo que en estos momentos esta en Aruba-.

-¿Viajes de negocios?-.

-Me divorcie-. Lo interrumpió con brusquedad

Oak comprendió la situación y prefirió no intervenir más. La situación comenzó a tensarse en el pequeño comedor. Los cafés ya se habían acabado, y las galletas, pues ni siquiera hubo antes, por lo que Ash decidió que era tiempo de irse

-Gracias profesor, fue una tarde muy…-.

-Lo siento Ash, no quise abrir viejas heridas-. Se disculpo el profesor

-No se preocupe, ya no es importante-. Contesto Richie al tiempo que agradecía el no tener que terminar ese liquido pastoso que había creado simulando ser café

-Tengo… lo mejor seria ir a visitar a mi mama, llegue corriendo a este lugar por pikachu, y…-. Rasco su cabeza

-Te entiendo-.

De esta manera los tres hombres avanzaron hacia la puerta. Richie fue el primero en tomar la perilla. Ash por su parte se detuvo y giro lentamente. El sabía que estaba siendo injusto con el profesor Oak, después de todo lo que este había hecho por el. Un nudo en su garganta y una sensación de culpabilidad que estaba segura, se iba a repetir durante todo el tiempo que la recuperación de Pikachu tomara

-¿Richie?-. Llamo a su mejor amigo

Este giro la cabeza, a veces no necesitaba hablar. Lo conocía también, que el castaño simplemente asintió, y salió del lugar con extremo sigilo. Ash por su parte miro al profesor, respiro profundamente y una sensación de increíble respeto hacia ese hombre, se dejo sentir.

El medió sonrió, y el profesor Oak lo imitó

-Prometo cuidar a Pikachu-.

-Eso no tiene que hacerlo, eso lo se muy bien-. Cruzo los brazos, -A pesar de los conflictos que podamos tener, yo se que usted nunca pondría en riesgo a un pokemon…-.

-¿Conflictos que podamos tener?-. Se sorprendió el profesor, -Ash, realmente… te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño, incluso antes de lo que crees-.

Un extraño brillo en sus ojos, llamo la atención del joven

-He seguido toda tu carrera, pero nunca te había notado tan ausente y diferente como ahora. ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?-.

-¿Qué significa que algo este bien?-. Arqueo la ceja

-Que te sientas cómodo contigo mismo-.

Ash se quedo callado

-¿Por qué terminaron tú y Mai?-.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujo esa sonrisa infantil que alguna vez llego a adorar. Una opresión en su pecho, y sus tensos nudillos

-Todo parecía estar tan bien…-.

_Mentira_

_Nunca nada estuvo bien_

_Desde el principio el lo supo_

-…es decir, se amaban tanto-. Lo miro fijamente esperando alguna contradicción

Era verdad, el la amaba, a su manera. Quizás ese fue el problema, que la manera en que el lo amaba, nunca se pudo comparar con lo que ella sentía hacia el. Fue tanto lo que pasaron, tanto el compromiso que ella le exigió. Lo mucho que dudo… en el fondo nunca pretendió lastimarla

-No tienes que responderme ahora Ash, se que lo harás cuando estés listo-.

-¿Responder?-. Dudo y lo miro a los ojos, -¿Responder que?-.

Oak negó con la cabeza, antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico

-Como se que estarás aquí durante el tiempo que Pikachu se cure, se que te estaré viendo muy seguido-. Le guiño el ojo

Ash se detuvo. Un brillo. Algo blanco sobre la mesa llamo su atención. El la contemplo por unos segundos. El profesor Oak mordió su labio inferior

-Tienes que ir con tu madre, además es de mala educación dejar solo a Richie, ¿no crees?-.

-Yo…-.

-Salúdamela, dile que en la semana la iré a visitar-.

Ash confundido salió. Richie lo miraba expectante, por lo que este solo encogió los hombros

…

-¿Todo bien?-. Miro fijamente Richie a su mejor amigo, -Y no me salgas con que estas preocupado por Pikachu, por que si eso me vas a decir, te sugiero que busques un mejor pretexto-.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia de otro que pueda usar?-. Agarro con mas firmeza el volante, -Definitivamente esta cosa no es rápida-.

-¿De que hablas? Es una camioneta más que excelente-.

-Muy bien, ¿eso quieres?-. Se freno en seco

Richie lo miro asustado, y mas cuando Ash bajo del auto. Después el chico avanzó y le abrió la puerta

-Maneja tú-.

-Pero, pero…-.

Este sonrió y le guiño el ojo. De inmediato Richie brinco al asiento del piloto, Ash paso al lugar del copiloto y se abrocho su cinturón

-¿Listo?-. Encendió el motor

Ash solo se aferro de la puerta con fuerza

…

-A la derecha… y esa casa-.

Richie deslizo la camioneta con cuidado. Realmente era muy conductor

-¿Sigues completo?-. Bajo Richie del auto

-Eso creo-. Se acomodo su chaqueta

El joven siguió a su amigo, hasta la entrada de la casa. Tres golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió

-Ya voy, es solo que… ¿Ash?-.

Los ojos llorosos de una madre. El hijo pródigo finalmente había vuelto al hogar. Sus brazos que lo estrecharon con fuerza. No importaba el tiempo, el seguiría siendo su pequeño

-Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te quiero, mua-. Lo beso, -Te he extrañado tanto, mua-. Otro beso, -¿Por qué eres tan mal hijo y casi nunca me llamas-.

-Es lo que yo siempre digo-. Encogió Richie los hombros

La madre se separo de su sofocado hijo, y miro a su amigo

-Tu eres Richie, ¿Verdad?-. Lo miro atentamente, -Hola-.

-Hola señora, es un placer reencontrarla-.

La señora miro al chico, y después de darle un rápido vistazo a su hijo, los invito a entrar a la casa.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?-. Avanzó hacia la sala

Ambos chicos la siguieron y se sentaron. Ash dudo un poco. Estaba en lo que fuera su hogar, la comodidad de los sillones se lo confirmaba, y sin embargo…

-¿Ash?-. Lo llamo su madre por tercera vez

-¿Eh?-.

-reacciona-. Lo golpeo Richie por lo bajo

-¿Mande mama?-. Miro a la dulce señora

-Que… que me gustaría saber el motivo de tu visita, digo, no es que me moleste, al contrario, me fascina que me visites-.

-Asuntos pendientes-. Respondió con rapidez, -Es decir… vine por Pikachu-.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió con…?-. La seriedad en su rostro, hizo que se silenciaria,  
-no esta bien ¿verdad?-.

-Digamos que ha estado mejor. Lo siento mama, el viaje ha sido cansado y yo…-. El se puso de pie

-De acuerdo cariño. Supongo que eso significa que te quedaras una temporada ¿Verdad?-. Después su rostro hacia Richie volvió, -Sospecho que tu también-.

-Si no le es molesto señora-. Encogió los hombros

-Al contrario cariño, me fascina tenerlos aquí-. Le dedico una cálida sonrisa, -De hecho que grosera he sido. ¿No se les ofrece algo de comer?-. Se puso de pie y avanzo rumbo a la cocina

-Pues…-.

-Gracias mama-.

La señora volvió a sonreír, antes de avanzar

Toc, toc

-Ahh, cariño ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?-.

El joven miro a Richie, pero este negó con la cabeza. Ash fingió enojo, pero aun así se puso de pie y tomo la perilla

-Ash-. Se asomo su mama, -Si es el señor Pibbodi dile que… olvídalo, hazlo pasar-. Regreso a la cocina

De inmediato la estancia se llenó de los aromas de la famosa cocina de la señora Dalila Ketchup. El estomago de Richie se encogió, y por alguna extraña razón, Ash también

-¿Qué?-. Cuestiono Richie al ver que su amigo no abría la puerta

-No lo se, creo que ya se fueron-.

Toc, toc

-Mmm, no… aun no-.

-Ash, ¿Qué no piensas abrir?

-Si, voy mama-. Finalmente giro la perilla

Y la puerta se abrió

Ese olor, esa figura…

No, su mente no podía ser tan cruel

Era… era… _ella_

-Ash, ¿Quién era?-. Se volvió su madre a asomar

-Es…-.

-¿Misty?-.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**At last time**  
**By Ania Duthobloocha**

**Disclaimer: **Pues solo tome los personajes prestados para este fic, así que ninguno es mío

**Nota: **Nahhh, que fiasco… vi Pokemon ayer, y aparte que la nueva voz de Brock es horrible, pusieron a otra monita como compañera de Brock y Ash… ¿Algún día entenderán o serán buenos con el fandomn y traerán a Misty de vuelta? _Anyway_, mientras ellos se dan cuenta de eso… contamos con escritores que nos den esperanzas de que esta pareja renazca. Como siempre gracias por leer… y un abrázote a mi guapa amiga Sumi, la cual siempre me echa la mano con este proyecto. Dedicado para ti niña!!!

**Capitulo 7**

Incluso _Squirtle_ brinco. El pequeño pokemon corrió y se escondió detrás de las delgadas piernas de su nueva dueña. Piernas que la pelirroja sintió que se le doblaron ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un espejismo? Si definitivamente era eso, ella se había quedado dormida y en esos momentos estaba viviendo una hermosa pesadilla. La joven negó con la cabeza, y sin embargo seguía estando estática

-¿Ash?-. Hablo una voz masculina

…no, definitivamente ella no estaba soñando…

Lo mismo pensaba el. Esa silueta, esa rojiza cabellera. No podía ser, el se negaba a creerlo. El abrir esa puerta fue como abrir su pasado. Todo lo que había dejado. Una parte de el que había decidido olvidar

-Ash, tesoro ¿Quién es?-.

La dulce y reconfortante voz de Dalila fue lo único que logro hacer reaccionar a los jóvenes, los cuales salieron del extraño trance dentro del cual se encontraban

-Ash que quien… Oh por Dios-. Cubrió Dalila su boca con su mano izquierda, -Misty cariño, ¿eres tú?-.

La aludida asintió torpemente con la cabeza debido a que las voces aun llegaban con lentitud a sus oídos, y en consecuencia tardaban en procesarse. Dalila comprendió la situación, por lo cual avanzo hacia los chicos

-Ash-. Hizo a su hijo a un lado, -Pasa cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?-. La tomo de la mano para que la chica pudiera entrar

-Yo…-. Ella se detuvo al sentir como alguien rasguñaba su pantorrilla izquierda, ella bajo la mirada. El rostro preocupado de squirtle la miraba fijamente. La joven se inclino y cargo a su pequeño pokemon. El ligero peso el animal, y la calidez que despedía le brindo un poco de seguridad, la fuerza que necesitaba para caminar esos pocos pasos rumbo a la sala

-Siéntate querida-. Dijo Dalila, pero prácticamente fue ella la que hizo que la joven obedeciera, ya que la pelirroja solo se limito a doblar sus rodillas, -¿Ash?-.

El aun seguía estando en la puerta. Aun su mirada buscaba con desesperación a la joven, aun la puerta seguía abierta

-Ash-. Levanto Dalila el tono de su voz, -¿Podrías traer la limonada que se encuentra en la cocina?-.

_Limonada, cocina_… ¿De que demonios hablaba su madre? Repentinamente el español se había convertido en un idioma que no podía comprender. Richie lo notó de inmediato, por lo que se puso de pie y alcanzo a su amigo

-Yo lo acompaño. El solo no podrá con tantos vasos-. Se excuso

Y tras tomar de los hombros a su mejor amigo, lo llevo a la cocina

Dentro, Ash seguía en su estado de _semi-inconsiencia_. Solo había una forma de hacerlo volver

Splash

El ruido del agua al caer sobre su rostro, rostro que de inmediato cambio de expresión por una de total enojo

-¿Qué demo…? ¡¡Richie!! ¿Qué se supone que haces?-. Grito Ash enfadado

-Perfecto. Me agradeces cuando estés seco-. Sonrió el chico

-¿Eh?-.

-Solo digo…-. El joven miro la jarra con la limonada, -…que aun estas a tiempo de salir por la puerta trasera. Yo puedo argumentar que tuviste una llamada de emergencia o algo así-.

-¿Y por que demonios tendría que hacer algo así?-. Golpeo la barra con fuerza, ocasionando lastimarse la mano, -Auch-.

-Creo que por eso-. Encogió Richie los hombros

-Si piensas que-. El avanzo hasta los estantes y saco cuatro vasos, -Si realmente piensas que voy a huir, estas muy equivocado-.

Richie negó con la cabeza

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Volvemos a la sala?-.

-No-.

La seguridad de sus palabras solo logro que Richie soltara una carcajada

-Así que después de todo este tiempo eso es verdad-. Recibió los vasos de vidrio que recién Ash había sacado, -¿Le tienes miedo a esa pelirroja?-.

-En primera, no es una simple pelirroja… y en segunda…-. El se quedo callado pensando que decir

-¿Entonces no hay segunda?-. El tono burlón de Richie lo molesto aun más

-Claro que si hay segunda, y la segunda eres tú-. Lo señalo, -No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida privada, de acuerdo-.

-Ahh claro, como no te conozco y no se nada de _esa historia_. Que tu no me la hayas contado no quiere decir que no la sepa, pero como quieras-. Camino hacia la puerta, -Después de todo, el jefe eres tu-.

El corazón de Misty dio otro vuelco cuando vio la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Un sonriente Richie con cuatro vasos en mano salió, mismo vasos que coloco en la mesita de centro

-Gracias Richie, eres muy amable-. Sonrió Dalila antes de volver la vista hacia Misty, -Cariño, luces genial, así que no creo que hayas estado enferma recientemente, ¿me equivoco?-.

-Pues no, de hecho no-. Sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un rojizo color

-Entonces, ¿Qué te ha mantenido tan ocupada como para no venir a visitarme?-.

Ella levanto la vista y mordió su labio inferior, justo en el momento en que un mechón de su cabello caía sobre su rostro. Ella levanto su mano izquierda y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja. Gran error, ya que algo brillo…

-Oh por Dios-. Contuvo Dalila la respiración

Y Richie solo se preocupo más

-La limonada mama-. Finalmente regreso Ash con la jarra en manos

Nadie dijo nada por unos breves segundos, ya que la mano de Misty volvió a ocultarse bajo su pokemon

-¿Pasa algo malo?-. Cuestiono Ash sintiéndose molesto y excluido

-Yo quiero agua-. Rompió Richie el incómodo momento

Ash se acerco y le sirvió un poco de agua, continuó con su madre y se detuvo frente a Misty. La joven con miedo extendió su vaso, y cuando el se disponía a servirle, Squirtlegruñó

-Wow-. Dio un paso hacia atrás, -Se nota que ese Squirtle es tuyo-. Puso la jarra sobre la mesa

-¿Disculpa?-. Arqueo la ceja, -¿Cómo que _se nota_ que es mío?-.

-Yo…-.

-Lo dice por, por…-. Intento Richie responder

-Es un lindo pokemon-. Intervino Dalila oportunamente, -Eso significa que tu afición por los pokemon de agua no ha disminuido para nada-.

Y ella sonrió. Una sonrisa leve, quizás un poco comprometida pero al fin sonrisa

-Pues si, supongo que eso nunca cambiara-.

-Y eso me alegra mucho Misty, como también me alegra el hecho de que hayas venido a visitarnos-. Continuó Dalila

Ash aprovecho el momento para escabullirse y sentarse al lado de Richie

-Tranquilo-. Le susurró este al oído, sabiendo que durante su estancia en su viejo hogar, no sería la única vez que tendría se sugerirle eso a su mejor amigo

-…de hecho me sorprende mas por que Ash también acaba de llegar. Que linda sorpresa-.

-Si, que linda-. Dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Y que te trae por estos rumbos cariño?-. Pregunto Dalila

-Apuesto a que vino por que la corrieron de su trabajo-. Se burlo Ash en voz alta

-Pues lamento informarle que no-. Lo miro con enfado

El odio en sus ojos le dolió. Nunca en todos los años que tenía de conocerla le había visto dirigirle una mirada de ese estilo. El se encogió sobre sus hombros y evito mirar a su madre. Sabía que su mirada de reproche sería casi igual de mala de la que la pelirroja le acaba de hacer

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Intervino Richie

-Pues yo…-.

Y Squirtle se estiro entre sus manos, antes de ponerse de pie y mirar a su dueña. Ella sonrió, la venganza sería muy dulce. La joven abrió su bolso y extrajo un sobre blanco

-Vengo a entregarle personalmente esto, señora Ketchup-. Se lo dio

La señora frunció el ceño. Estaba casi segura de conocer el significado de ese sobre. Ash también lo adivino, por lo cual la sonrisa burlona se borro de su rostro

-Gracias cariño-. Fingió una sonrisa, la cual le dio seguridad a la chica

-¿Y que?-. Replico Ash en voz alta, sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, era obvio que se estaba molestando… más de lo que ya estaba, -¿No hay carta para mí?-.

La expresión testaruda en su rostro. Esa que conocía muy bien

-Así es-. Se irguió lo más que pudo, -Es un placer para mi, invitarte a mi boda-.

…

Ella termino de enjuagar el último vaso antes de con cuidado, colocarlo en el escurridor. Hecho esto, cerró el grifo, seco sus manos y salió de la cocina. Repentinamente su estancia le pareció demasiado pequeña y fría… algo había cambiado.

Hacia tan solo media hora, ella se encontraba feliz: su hijo Ash había venido a visitarla, y Misty también había regresado a la ciudad

-La vida es muy irónica-. Dijo en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta

-Suele suceder-.

Dalila se giro sorprendida, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sombrío de Richie

-El… pues no esta mejor, pero al menos no peor-. Comenzó el chico a hablar

La mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de avanzar y sentarse en uno de los sillones. El la imito.

-¿Esta bien?-. Pregunto el joven curioso

-Yo si-. Dijo aun con la mirada fija en el suelo, -Es por los chicos por la que estoy preocupada. Es por Misty, es por mi Ash…-.

-Ahhh, eso-. Lanzó un gran suspiro

Un silencio que duro demasiado

-¿Richie?-.

El joven se giro y miro el rostro cansino de la madre de su mejor amigo

-No es que me moleste, realmente adoro tenerlos aquí…-. Su vista se dirigió hacia el blanco sobre que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, -…pero, ¿Por qué volvieron? ¿Por qué quiso regresar?-.

-Ni si quiera yo alcanzo a comprender sus razones reales-. Hablo Richie con sinceridad, -Se que quiso regresar por que Pikachu esta muy enfermo-.

-_Pikachu…_-. Murmuro Dalila

-Es mi mejor amigo, pero le juro que a veces siento que ni siquiera yo lo conozco-.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación del chico fue abierta con violencia. Era un Ash completamente arreglado… sus pantalones marca Armani, y su camisa azul cielo de una marca similar o mejor.

Richie conocía demasiado bien ese atuendo, y por eso se asusto

-¿Vas a salir?-. Pregunto Dalila ganándosela a Richie

-No me esperen-. Fue lo que musito antes de acomodar su celular en su cinturón

El ceño fruncido, y evidentemente molesto de Richie

-…no te preocupes Richie, el es mi hijo y yo hace mucho que deje de conocerlo-.

…

Fue el seco sonido de su delicado cuerpo al caer sobre el frio pavimento.

Ella ni siquiera sintió dolor, no… mas ya no podía sentir

Prácticamente había salido corriendo de la casa; ya no podía enfrentarlo, no ahora y quizás nunca.

La pelirroja se maldijo mentalmente

¿Por qué demonios las cartas no habían llegado a tiempo? ¿Acaso el destino se había puesto en su contra?

Si, debía haber sido eso.

_Heridas lacerantes que se negaban a cicatrizar_

-Maldita sea-. Gruño con fuerza

-¿Misty?-.

La aludida giro lentamente, solo para darse cuenta que en su rápido andar, regreso a su casa. Su pequeña amiga Duplica la esperaba sentada en el pórtico, con una mirada de preocupación

-Yo... te tardaste demasiado, quise ir a buscarte pero Lily me dijo… ¿Estas bien?-.

Misty apenas si atino a negar con la cabeza, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo. La peli-verde corrió a su encuentro, y con cuidado aparto al preocupado pokemon de la chica, el cual se agitaba histérico

-Espera _tortuga_-. Lo hizo a un lado, -¿Mist? Amiga… ¿Qué paso?-.

Sus sollozos eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlos. Dúplica extendió sus brazos y rodeo los hombros de su amiga

-Shhh, todo esta bien… mejor vayamos a casa-.

Si, a casa

Pero Misty quería volver a su casa

A su escondite del mundo

Alejarse de todos, _de el_

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-.

La voz familiar, la obligo a recobrar la compostura. Ella de inmediato se incorporo al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro bajo la cortina de su cabello, y tomaba a _Squirtle _entre sus brazos para que de esa manera no vieran que lloraba-.

-Hola Brock-.

-¿Todo bien?-. Le pregunto este mas bien a Duplica

-Pues…-. La joven mordió su labio inferior

-Vamos, tenemos que entrar a la casa-. Se adelanto y cargó a la chica entre sus brazos, para después colocarla con cuidado en el sillón, -Tus hermanas no deben de tardar en llegar-.

La joven asintió con la cabeza

Brock le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación, justo antes de tomar a Duplica del hombro, y llevarla a la cocina

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea. Yo la estaba esperando cuando llego en ese estado-.

-Mmm… ella había ido a entregar las cartas de su boda, ¿No?-. Comenzó a analizar la situación

-Si, se suponía que iría con… con la señora Dalila-.

El moreno apenas iba a hablar, cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, se confundió con las voces emocionadas de las hermanas de Misty

-Vamos-. Apresuro a Duplica

De esta manera, la familia se encontró en la sala

Duplica busco a su amiga, la cual ahora se encontraba sentada con su pequeño pokemon en las piernas. Una mirada complaciente la cual le regalaba a sus hermanas, y estas divertidas contándole las cosas que habían comprado

-¿Tu que opinas Duplica?-.

-¿Eh?-.

El hecho de que la metieran a la plática la tomo por completa sorpresa

-Pues lo que dijo Daisy-. Se acero Brock, y abrazo al tiempo que tomaba a Violeta por la cintura

-No la presionen, ella es mi dama de honor, y ella puede ir del color que quiera-. Intervino Misty al tiempo que se levantaba, -¿Cierto?-.

-Claro, claro-. Miro de reojo a su mejor amiga, antes de mirar al resto de los presentes

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de un auto al estacionarse, hizo que todos giraran

-Debe ser Tracey-. Hablo Daisy no pudiendo ocultar la emoción en su tono de  
voz, -Le dije que trajera la cena… ¿Me ayudas Brock?-.

-Claro-. Salió junto con Violeta

-¿Cena?-. Dudo Misty

-Ya sabes como es tu hermana-. Lanzó Lily un suspiro

-De acuerdo. Lo mejor será irme a cambiar, bueno… a arreglar un poco-. Fingió una sonrisa, -Bajo en seguida-.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que su hermanita menor tomaba rumbo hacia las escaleras

-No esta bien, ¿Verdad?-.

-Es tan obvia-.

-Duplica-. Miro Lily a la joven, -Es mi hermana, y sin embargo tu eres su mejor amiga… es obvio que a ti te tendrá mas confianza que a mi-.

La peli-verde se quedo pensando que decir

-No tienes que contarme nada, solo quiero asegurarme que mi hermanita esta bien. ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Lo se-. Dio la vuelta para seguir a su amiga

-Gracias-.

…

…Toc, toc…

-Adelante Duplica-.

-¿Cómo… como supiste que era yo?-. Entro la joven con cierto miedo

-Conozco a mis hermanas-. Respondió Misty, la cual se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama, con su pequeño _Squirtle _dormitando sobre sus piernas

-Ahhh, bueno-. Se quedo en la puerta sin saber bien que hacer

Justo en ese momento, el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar… y sin embargo ella no lo contesto

-Este…-.

-Es Dave-. Dijo Misty al tiempo que acomodaba mejor a su pokemon

-¿Y no vas a hablar con el o que?-.

Misty no respondió

-Mira… realmente no se que paso ahora que fuiste a entregar las invitaciones, pero si algo tuvo que ver con ese idiota-. Ella cerró su puño izquierdo con furia, -Seré la primera, pero no la última en ir a golpearlo-.

La pelirroja miro a su amiga de reojo. La furia en su rostro solo logro arrancarle una sonrisa

-Gracias-. Musito antes de tomar el celular y marcar

-¿Eh?-. Dudo Duplica

-¿Bueno? Hola Dave, soy yo…-.

Duplica negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación

…

-¿Esta despierta?-.

El ligero susurrar, hizo que la mujer brincara sobre su asiento

-¿Richie?-. Dudo al tiempo que se levantaba y abrochaba su bata, -Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?-.

-Solo bajaba por agua-.

Dalila comprensiva sonrió

-Gracias Richie-. Le dijo al comprender que el mentía

-No debería de preocuparse, Ash ya es un adu… digamos que sabe cuidarse solo-. Corrigió sus palabras

-¿Realmente crees eso?-. Avanzo hacia la cocina, y sirvió un poco de leche en un vaso

-Debo de… después de todo, es mi mejor amigo-. Recibió gustoso, la bebida

Un suspiro de exasperación escapo de los labios femeninos

-Sigue siendo mi hijo, ese es el problema-. Negó con la cabeza, -No importa cuanto tiempo pase, no importa cuantos años tenga…-.

-Así son las madres-. Miro su reloj, -Lo mejor será que descanse, conociendo a Ash, lo más probable es que regrese hasta mañana-.

-Tienes razón. Hasta mañana Richie-.

-Hasta mañana, señora Dalila-.

…

_-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo. Solo una-. _

_-¿Solo una?_

_-Una lo suficientemente buena, una que me haga quedarme… contigo-._

¿Contigo?

La pelirroja despertó de sobresalto con su cuerpo empapado en sudor.

Era ese sentimiento, ese que no la dejaba escapar.

Un sentimiento que a veces lograba controlar, pero desde que había regresado a su vieja casa, había vuelto a acosarla. Fantasmas del pasado, asuntos sin resolver…

-¿Misty?-.

La joven se giro, solo para ver a Daisy a la entrada de su habitación

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar… o a comer?-.

-¿Qué… que horas son?-. Miro alrededor hasta que se encontró con su celular en su buró, -¿¡Las 2!?-.

-Casi las dos de la tarde. Duplica vino a despertarte en la mañana, pero dice que te vio tan cansada… Hermanita, ¿Todo esta bien?-.

La pelirroja descubrió su cama, solo para descubrir que _Squirtle_ aun seguía dormido

-¿Mist?-. La volvió a llamar

-¿eh? Es decir… claro-.

-Pequeña, si es por la presión de la boda…-.

-Daisy-. Se puso de pie la chica, -Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Bajare a comer algo, si no te molesta-.

-Pues no, no me molesta-. Dijo al tiempo que veía como su hermana salía de la habitación con el pequeño pokemon entre sus brazos

-Todo…-.

-Shhh-. Silenció Daisy a su novio que acaba de llegar, -No digas nada, Tracey-.

…

Estaba seguro que tenía llave del lugar. Siempre la había guardado, y sabía que no podía fallar

¿O si?

El se maldijo mentalmente al tiempo que analizaba sus opciones

La primera… brincar la cerca, y entrar por el patio trasero

La segunda… girar la perilla y rezar por que la puerta no tuviera seguro

…Clic…

-Bingo-. Musito entre dientes antes de entrar

Pasos sigilosos pretendía dar, solo que no contaba con la mesita de centro, ni con la alfombra, ni con las otras cosas que no vio, y que simplemente lo hicieron irse de bruces contra el suelo

PAZ

El ruido de su pesado cuerpo al impactarse en el piso

-¿Ash?-.

-Auch-. Respondió el, al tiempo que se incorporaba con una inusitada lentitud

-No deberías de haber llegado tan tarde, es decir… esta en casa de tu madre-.

-Richie, ¿Podrías dejar los discursos moralista de lado?-. Se detuvo del brazo de un sillón, -Y por favor, deja de gritar, la cabeza me esta matando-.

-Por Dios Santo, incluso estas ebrio-. Negó Richie con la cabeza, -Da gracias que tu madre salió a comprar comida, creo que verte en ese estado la hubiera hecho sentir muy mal-.

-Claro, lo que digas-. Comenzó a caminar con los ojos entre-cerrados

-Espera, te ayudo-. Avanzó para poder guiar a su _"crudo"_ amigo, -Huy, parece que un vampiro te mordió-. Se burlo de su rojo cuello

-Digamos que dos vampiras rubias me mantuvieron ocupado toda la noche-.

Fue en ese momento cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Ahhh-. Grito Ash, -¿Puedes hacer que se callé?-.

-Si, espera-. Lo dejo apoyando en la mesa, -¿Bueno?-.

La voz del otro lado, lo que le dijo

El rostro del joven chico simplemente palideció

-Cuelga ya, y llévame a mi habitación… quiero dormir-.

-Ash-. Richie apago el aparato, -Era el profesor Oak…-.

-¿Y que demonios quiere el…?-. Fue cuando reacciono, -¿Y Pikachu? ¿Qué le pasa a mi pokemon?-.

-Lo siento…-.

…


End file.
